Of Space & Love
by Rhiannon Be
Summary: Paige McCuller's is Captain of The Mako, a ship designed and dedicated to keeping peace in problematic sectors of the universe. She loves her job and her crew but there is just one thing missing, a missing girl, Emily Fields.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Paige McCullers sighed as she filled out yet another application to land her ship in the nearest dock for a prolonged stay. She and her crew had been flying back and forth between planets for months without anything more than an overnight stop. Pressing the send button on the screen in front of her, she watched as the sent confirmation blinked in bold green text.

She looked across the large control console in front of her, filled with buttons and small touch screens, then to the wide window in front, filled with stars. Her brown eyes blinked when the colours started to blur and she glanced back at the screen wondering how long it would take the dicks on the Peace Corps Board to reply this time.

In 2070 when other planets were made inhabitable it was one of the most exciting things to happen in Earth's history. Unfortunately by the year 2165 people and new planets were scattered everywhere, making common laws and authority easily avoided. Small wars between planets, black markets and human slavery were now the governments main problems. The Peace Corps, once known for its humility and self sacrificing volunteers was reformed to serve this new world. Officers still held knowledge in their chosen fields but were trained as basic soldiers; sent to keep peace on distant planets and communities. No one volunteered for this job anymore, you were either drafted or you were desperate.

It was an OK life for Paige, her squad complained at every chance but it was all she had ever known. Being born to a Lieutenant General and growing up on various ships, she felt more at home drifting in space than on solid ground.

Pulling her long auburn hair into a messy knot she called out a command to the ship's AI to log her into the system so she could check on the progress of today's duties. The AI responded in a unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Good morning Captain McCullers, you're quite good at turning me on."

She laughed out loud and shook her head at this, her squad's head of technical engineering had a mischievous humour and loved messing with her; re-programming the ships AI was his favourite.

"El," she called the AI by its name. "Please delete any unnecessary changes Caleb has made to you in the last 24 hours."

"Captain, all changes made to my programming have been categorised as necessary, babe."

She rolled her eyes at this, not only did it sound completely ridiculous coming from the AI's monotone voice, it also meant she was going to have to speak directly to the programmer himself, which would have been his plan all along.

Although she was respected by the crew of her ship, _The Mako_, and genuinely got along with them, Paige was well known for keeping to herself and preferring to spend most of their air time alone.

Caleb Rivers, was constantly testing her patience with ploys like this, that forced her out of her quarters and comfort zone.

She walked across the small platform where the control computer was located and slid an A4 sized piece of glass from a slot in the wall. Her slender but toned figure casting a bent shadow across the floor and her light skin creating an eerie contrast to the black space spread out in the window in front of her. One edge of the glass staying attached to the wall, the panel lit up with a list of names. Scrolling through them with a flick of her finger she stopped and tapped on _Rivers, C_.

A small beep sounded as the tech officer's face appeared on screen, he was already grinning.

"Good morning Captain! So nice to hear from you this early." He was writing something on a clipboard in front of him while speaking.

Paige kept her face blank as she didn't want him to know his attempts to amuse her had worked.

"Caleb, fix what you've done to El"

He looked up, his shoulder length brown hair falling into his eyes "Is there something wrong with her? She seemed fine when I spoke to her an hour ago"

Captain McCullers pursed her lips to keep from swearing, it was to early for that yet.

"Caleb, El is an 'it' and you know what I'm talking about. I could have you suspended for saving those sort of tweaks as necessary".

Any changes to a ship's programming deemed as 'necessary' were only ever ordered by higher command and in return could only be removed by such. Or if you were the Tech engineer on one of the thousands of ships dotted throughout the galaxy who had hacked the access codes.

Caleb put the clipboard down and leaned closer to the screen, his features were well defined. His dark eyes and olive skin made him very good looking.

"Ah now Captain, no need for that, I'll change her back, although I've already had several of the crew make a request to keep her new voice" He finished with a wink.

Paige folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Alright, back to boring El we go." He typed furiously on the keys in front of him and in a few seconds, after whispering "I'm sorry." and looking upwards, he confirmed all changes had been deleted.

"Thank you." Paige called out a few basic commands to the AI and, being happy with the usual responses she turned back to the screen. "Private Rivers, since you've got so much free time on your hands, perhaps you would benefit from some extra training with Corporal Vanderwaal?" The smirk fell from his face.

"Captain, I...um-" He didn't have any reasoning for what he had done, besides wanting to annoy the Captain, but he was not about to admit that, especially with the threat she had just given him.

Paige leaned her shoulder on the wall, it was her turn to smirk.

Corporal Vanderwaal, was the ship's head of staff training and her job was to make sure all squad members were competent at their duties. The Captain saw her as no more than an over-ranked admin clerk, she spent most of her time making everyone take on extra training they did not need. The Mako's missions were some of the most demanding issued and the particular part of the galaxy they held regulation over was well known for being the most problematic. For this reason, the crew had been hand picked and was made up of some of the most highly-skilled young officers to date.

Paige had always suspected Mona Vanderwaal knew someone at the top and had probably literally got on top of them. When they had first met, Paige had sorely underestimated her. With her short build and girly features it was definitely a surprise when Mona ordered the entire crew be retrained on the first day of the ships running. After dismissing the order, Paige and Mona had never got along. The Corporal was constantly trying to undermine Paige as Captain and she found herself mentally cringing whenever they had to work together, which thankfully was not very often.

The crew had a deep hate for the Corporal. She had done nothing but make their lives miserable with continual retraining and her unfounded belief that they only remained on the ship because of her. Paige knew she shouldn't use Mona as punishment, she had always directed her crew to treat the Corporal with respect but it was one of the few things most of them actually feared.

With the engineer still stuttering on screen, the Captain shook her head.

"Look Caleb, you know I always appreciate you trying to lighting things up but you need to tone it down a bit, we've got a shit storm coming at us next stop and I don't want any distractions."

He nodded knowingly. He had already looked over next weeks schedule and every place he had never wanted to go back to was on it.

"Right Cap., sorry."

Before pushing the screen back into the wall to disconnect the call, she added, "And Caleb...get rid of those access codes."

The last thing she saw was his terrible attempt at looking innocent.

* * *

A few hours later, Paige still found herself sitting in the control deck. She had one final call to make before everything was organised for their next stop and there was a reason she had left it until last. Earlier, El had alerted Paige she had received a response to her landing application. After the 3 seconds it took her to read the short and direct message any hopes she had of it being approved were gone.

'_Captain McCullers, your continuous request for a prolonged stay have become worrisome, please call me at your soonest convenience. Signed Lt. General McCullers._

"El, put me through to Lt. General McCullers." Paige turned towards the large screen located above the main console and as she heard the connection beep sound, she felt every muscle in her body tense.

A tall man appeared on screen. His lean athletic build and brown eyes were the only thing this father and daughter shared. His features were sharp, while the young Captian's were soft. She took a second to study his face noticing grey peppering throughout is usually light brown hair. He was getting old.

"Captain McCullers, how is The Mako running?" He didn't look up from whatever he was reading in his hands.

Paige stood to attention. "All ship shape sir, everything at 110%."

"Good, good...and the crew?" At this point the Captain knew he was barely paying attention to this conversation, she could have been a four-headed horse and he wouldn't have noticed.

"My crew are on point sir, as usual."

The older man nodded slightly "Why the need for a prolonged stay? Someone not cut out for this ships duty?" It was an almost sarcastic tone.

Paige sighed internally at the comment. It was an obvious statement about his opinion on her position in the Peace Corps.

At a young age highly gifted children are selected from schools and placed in specialised training until they turn 16. At this age they are given the choice of which sector of the military to serve. Paige's father had expected her to follow in his footsteps; serve in office and eventually end up on the board. The Captain could think of nothing she wanted to do less than spend the rest of her life behind a desk. Despite the fact that in seven short years of service she had already earned the rank of Captain, her father had never respected her choice or acknowledged her achievements. It continued to be a wedge in their already distant relationship.

"My crew could run this ship with their eyes closed...but that doesn't change the fact its been four months since we've had more than one night on land." She moved closer to the screen "We've got a heavy schedule ahead and I wanted to make the most of the time beforehand. My crew are hard workers and deserve a break, some of them have families..." It was a long stretch, trying to appeal to his family values, she wasn't sure he had any left.

There was an awkward silence as the Lt. General signed what he had been reading and handed it over to an unseen assistant. Making eye contact for this first time in the conversation, his expression unreadable.

"Your next stop is Lutis, correct?"

Paige nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then you'll have your _time off, _after all duties are completed. The Mako's crew and her Captain will remain in dock for 7 days. They will not be required to sleep aboard but are expected to uphold the code at all times and all problems are to be reported directly to me. I will also be sending out an additional task that you, as Captain, will need to carry out. Is this clear, Captain?"

It took a moment for Paige to believe what she had just heard, the time off had been granted by her father of all people but they were to stay on Lutis?

It was a smaller planet, originally set up for luxury purposes, filled with giant shopping malls, resorts, clubs and casinos. The population was made up of the high amount of workers needed to run its numerous venues.

She had been there more times then she cared to remember, each time leaving with an even more deep dislike for the place. Over the past few years Lutis had become a mecca for illegal traders and other undesirables. It's bright buildings and luxury apartments now, dull and dirty, run by slum lords. The crew wasn't going to like it but she was not willing to push their luck, this may be the last chance for a break in a long time.

She broke out of thought and again stood to attention. "Yes sir, loud and clear. May I ask the details of this additional task?"

He had been handed another clipboard by the unseen lackey and was already preoccupied with reading. "All details will be sent when necessary and this call has concluded" With that he walked off screen and seconds later it was black.

On any other call Paige would have been taken aback by the rude cut off, but it was what she had come to expect from her father.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the stiffness ease. Plonking herself in the control deck chair her stomach gave a loud growl. She hadn't eaten since this morning and decided a trip to the Mess Hall was in order. Glancing at the blue neon numbers on the metal cuff wrapped around her wrist, she figured most of the crew would be there, giving her a chance to let them know where their stay over time was going to be spent. She felt the muscles in her neck stiffen once again.

* * *

The Mess Hall was on the third and bottom floor of the ship. Paige entered the lift and voiced to the AI where she was headed, just as the doors were closing Caleb Rivers got in and stood next to the Captain.

"Hey Cap, Mess Hall?"

Paige nodded then realised he had just come from the direction of the control deck. "Were you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, I just need you to sign off on me accessing the main coding for the communication server, I'd like to have them in my head in case it goes wacky again."

A few weeks ago the communication server had started to ignore random incoming calls and important information was not received, it posed a serious threat to the ship and the crew's safety.

"Do you think it's likely to happen again?" Paige frowned.

"Oh no, I fixed it, it was kinda weird actually, it's as if the program had rewritten itself. You know how all programs on the ship share a basic coding..."

Paige raised an eyebrow. She may be Captain, but there was a reason she was in regular contact with the engineer, she had no idea about this stuff. Caleb gave a sheepish smile.

"Right, well its fixed and not likely to happen again, I just wanted you to sign off on me accessing the codes when I need them and not when something goes wrong. It'll save a lot of time in an emergency situation."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into a wide hallway with flushed steel walls and small lights lining the floor.

"You couldn't just steal them like all the others you have?" They continued walking towards the end of the hall, where the Mess Hall was located.

"Oh Cap, don't be like that, you know I don't mess with the serious stuff!"

Paige folded her arms "And the ship's AI isn't important?"

He tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear "Well I only added a few words to her vocab and changed her voice, no commands were touched. Plus, I know you loved the voice I chose, I mean, who wouldn't want a sexy computer lady doing anything you ask her?"

The young Captain let out a small laugh at this statement and shook her head. They had passed the recreation hall, medical lab and holding cells as they reached the large doors to the Mess Hall.

Caleb opened the door and held it open for his Captain. The Mess Hall was a wide open room, the size of a basket ball court. The walls and floor the same flushed metal as the hallway leading in.

The large florescent bulbs in the ceiling programmed to give off a natural sunlight glow. Cafeteria style tables lined the floor in rows and were filling up with crew members eating dinner together.

Caleb leaned in close"I just thought you should know what its like to have a lady in your life." He gave a wink and quickly turned away before Paige could respond.

Paige ducked her head, feeling a slight blush reach her cheeks. Herself and the engineer had joined The Mako's crew at the same time many years ago. They became instant friends and she regarded him as one of her most trusted. That didn't change the fact he was a constant pain in her backside and remained to be the only person who could embarrass her.

Making her way to the buffet of food she picked up a tray and stood in line. On other ships she had seen Captains and other high ranked officers walk to the front of the line and expect to be fed before anyone else. Paige had never expected anything like this from her crew and was on of the main reasons she was so well liked and respected.

As she waited in line she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Captain McCullers! Are you going to sit with us tonight?"

She already knew who the chirpy voice belonged to before turning around. Hannah Marin was the blonde, blue eyed and sometimes brutally blunt girlfriend of Caleb. She had come on board only 2 years ago to serve as Crew Management and Community Liaising. This meant Hannah was responsible for organising how, when and where The Mako would land on any given visit to a planet or citadel. She also managed plans for where the crew were to stay, transport and other similar things. Community Liaising was a fancy term for 'we told you to fix this, now we're checking you did'.

Paige had always suspected Hannah's work partner Aria Montgomery did most of the work but they worked so well together she never bothered to follow it up. Aria was standing next to Hannah smiling up at the Captain. Hannah was only a little shorter than Paige and Aria almost a full head shorter than the blonde. They both had very light complexions and small builds, quite a comparison to the taller toned Captain. Paige had noticed that the two always seem to stand out from everyone else on the large crew. Hannah often wore bright make-up while Aria had a way of personalising her uniform. The Mako's uniform policy was not strict while on board, with most people wearing their plain black service pants, high leather buckle boots and a blue or white shirt with a Peace Corps logo on it. Aria always had an eye catching headband, belt or other accessory.

"Hi Hannah, Aria, I guess I could sit with you guys for a bit tonight." Paige smiled and turned back to the food. After selecting what she wanted, they all headed over to the table where Caleb and a two others were sitting.

Hannah jumped in Caleb's lap and covered his face in kisses, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and soaking up the attention.

The tall thin girl beside them rolled eye hers "Ah, young love" She said sarcastically but with a smile.

Hannah sat on the seat and gave her a fake glare. "We can't all be robots, Spencer!"

As Paige sat down, Spencer greeted her, "Good evening Captain." Looking sideways at Hannah she added "Are you sure you want to sit with us today?"

The blonde stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

Spencer Hastings was the ships Navigator, she determined what sectors needed their help or sometimes 'force' the most. Most of her days were spent in contact with the leaders of various places or staring at never ending maps of the galaxy. Paige mused at the highly strung aura she had about her. Spender was around the same height as Paige but with a much smaller frame and no muscle. She was thin with long thick dark brown hair which was always flowing freely. Her features could almost be considered sharp but they had a softness to them that made her very pretty.

Sitting next to her was her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh, he had only come into service within the last 6 months as a mechanical engineer. He was always wearing his long-sleeve blue overalls which were frequently covered in dark stains. Paige wondered if he owned any other clothes.

As they continued to eat, the others engaged in small talk about their day. The Captain entered into conversation a few times but was distracted by a memory that she often had when she was around this particular group of friends.

They had all attended the same school from a young age, Spencer, Aria, Hannah, Tobey and Caleb were always found sitting together in classes and at lunch. They were one of those groups you either hated or wanted to be part of. Paige spent most of her teenage years with a feeling of jealousy towards the bunch, the low self esteem she had developed from her father her made her school days friendless. This was no fault of her own, there had been attempts from others to befriend her, Caleb and Aria being among them, but she preferred to be left alone. She often watched the friends going about their day. At the age of 13 she realised the the main reason for this strange infatuation she had with the group was Emily Fields.

Emily Fields was part this circle of friends and was always smiling a bright smile that made Paige instantly blush. At first the Captain had though it was because she was jealous of Emily, they had been in the same athletics class and Paige was constantly ranking in second to Emily. It was a friendly competitiveness they shared but Paige found herself unsettled by the confusing feelings she had when Emily was around.

At 16, when the time had come for everyone to choose their military paths, Emily had chosen the Field Officer Unit and was sent to another ship, while the rest of the group were sent to The Mako. This hadn't been a big deal as instant contact meant she was always in touch with them. She had even sent a few messages to Paige. The Captain, never really knowing how to respond, always sent back some awkward reply she regretted later.

They had been serving for three years when news reached them of a ship being attacked and boarded by rouge raiders. It was Emily's ship, out of the 450 on board only 43 survived, Emily was not one of them. Many bodies were not found, an investigation and search carried on for another three years but most were presumed dead and the search abandoned. The group of friends had been devastated and were given leave for a few weeks. Spencer however had chosen to stay on board and use the resources to continue the search, Paige had tried to help as much as she could but it seemed to be a lost cause. The Captain had grieved for a long time, for a friend and for a love she had never realised.

It were times like these, sitting here with the others, living life, being content that really made her realise the gap Emily had left. Sometimes they inadvertently left an empty spot at the table, like she would be back any minute.

Paige felt a familiar heavy feeling settle over her when a tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Cap, you in there? Mako to Paige, can you read me?"

Caleb cupped his hands over his mouth to convey a loud speaker.

Paige cleared her throat and thought of a quick lie, the last thing she wanted to bring up was Emily, she knew it was still a very hard subject.

"Uh, sorry, I was just thinking about the next stop..."

Caleb gave her a suspicious look while the others looked on oblivious. "Yeah that's what I was just asking you about, did you get that stay over time?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I need to talk to you guys about that, I got the stay over time approved..."

Their faces lit up. "But its not where I originally planned...its going to be a week on Lutis."

She braced herself for the response but was met with a stunned silence. The others blinked and looked at each other, processing what she has just said.

Hannah was the first to speak. "Luits? Who do they think we are? A ship full of pimps and slavers?"

"Oh yay, now I can check up on the sleaze who's always trying to get me to dance in his club." Aria added sarcastically.

Hannah frowned "Who..Marcus? He's never asked me to dance." She sounded almost offended.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the conversation and pushed her meal tray away "Well, I guess I better get started on organising this dream trip."

Paige gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry guys, I know I've let everyone down."

Toby stretched his long arms and rested them around Spencer's shoulders. "Don't worry about it Captain, I'm sure we'll make do."

Caleb nodded "Yeah, if we're good at anything it's having fun even in the roughest of times."

Hannah gave him a quizzical look "Really? We are? When have we ever done that?"

Caleb shrugged and glanced at the Captain, he had been trying to make her feel better but Hannah once again, the queen of bluntness, shrugged back.

They all got up and started to make their way out of the hall.

"Spencer I need to talk to you about the route we are going to take, there are a few sectors I want to fly through just to ward off any trouble with our presence." Paige looked over to Hannah and Aria "Girls, you know Lutis has low security so extra vigilance will have to be taken when considering accommodation and travel. Caleb and Toby I expect the ship to be running smooth, make me forget I'm even on one." With their orders they all took off in different directions, the couples sharing a quick kiss.

As the Captain made her way back to the control deck she considered the news she had just given them had been accepted well. She had been expecting some sort of argument, she knew Lutis was a touchy subject with them, especially Spencer. The planet had been the last known residence of the rouge raiders that had attacked Emily's ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige rolled onto her back and let out a sigh. She had been turning in her bed all night and had barely slept. Her thoughts had kept her awake and she was finding it impossible not to think about the landing on Lutis in the morning.

Touching a small black cube on the stand beside her bed made it illuminate with numbers. It was still early but she was going to get up in two hours anyway. Tossing the sheets off she sat up on the edge of the double bed and stretched. The dark metal floor was heated and it warmed her feet as she made her way across the room to a medium sized cooler in the wall.

The Captains quarters were only slightly larger than what the rest of the crew had; about 12 x 10 feet and almost square. It was a simple set up, with a double bed against the left wall and a small table with 2 chairs in the corner. A counter with a sink and mirror above it rested along the right wall, joined with a double locker in the corner. The small cooler was located in the back wall with a 30" screen also built into the wall. They were very humble dwellings, designed with the idea no one would be spending much time in them anyway.

Yawning, the sleepy captain took a glass bottle and small frozen muffin from the fridge, closing the door with her elbow as she turned towards the small table.

"Lights...soft." Paige's voice was husky from sleep as she directed the lights in her room turn on but only softly, she wasn't ready for anything brighter yet.

Sitting at the table, she placed the bottle and muffin on a small grey panel located in the middle, within seconds both the muffin and liquid were steaming with heat. Picking up the drink Paige felt the warmth settle in her belly.

"El, what's the progress on our travels?" The ship was scheduled to dock on Lutis in 4 hours. The Captain had no doubt her crew had things running smoothly but it was her morning ritual to check in with El.

"All progress satisfactory Captain, docking will commence in 3 hours and 39 minutes" The AI's low but loud monotone voice waking her up a little more.

"You have two pending messages received from Lt. General McCullers and Private Hastings" The screen on the wall lit up and filled with text.

Standing, she stepped over to the screen and selected the message from Lt. General McCullers.

'**Captain McCullers, here is the additional task information**'

"Hi to you too Dad." Paige said sarcastically as she read over the rest of the message.

Information had been obtained about a small group of raiders claiming to be selling government issued weapons, ship parts and other illegal items. Usually this sort of thing would have been taken care of by field officers but the trade of government property was a much more serious crime. Captain McCullers had been ordered to locate the thugs and verify this information. If it were true she was to also find out where the items were coming from. Sipping the warm drink she tapped the next message.

'**Captain, please come to the navigation room at your nearest convenience**'

Looking at the time stamp she noticed it had been sent almost an hour ago, Paige frowned and wondered why Spencer had been up so early.

Discarding what was left in the cup into the sink she splashed some water on her face and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail at her neck.

Putting on her white shirt, black cargo pants and black buckled boots was like second nature to her and in no time was walking down the hall towards the Navigation Room.

The Navigation Room was located on the first floor and towards the front of the ship. She passed numerous open rooms, many filled with officers bent over panels or screens, each saluting the Captain as she walked by.

The door slid open as she approached it and quietly slid closed as she stepped into the room. Spencer was sitting at the centre console, gazing into a 3D map of Lutis.

The Navigation Room was almost rectangular in shape, its main feature being the round console in the centre. Behind that a long platform lead up to 3 large screens that were the entire size of the wall. It was lit with white square lights in the ceiling that were barely needed due to the amount of light all the screens in the room gave out.

Hearing the Captain's footsteps approach, Spencer turned and stood to attention.

"Good morning Captain." Her voice sounded strained, confirming she'd had just as much sleep as Paige.

"At ease Spencer, you know I don't expect that from you." She stood beside the brunette and looked to the map.

Spencer relaxed, "I know but it feels wrong if I don't." She gave a little smile and shrugged.

Paige nodded towards the map "Getting the lay of the land?"

Spencer's face become serious "That's what I wanted to talk about...you know what Lutis represents to me..."

Paige turned to face Spencer and noticed her expression, she remained silent, she knew Spencer was talking about the investigation involving Emily.

"It's been almost 2 years since we were there last and I can't go there without trying again." The navigator said almost all in one word.

Paige felt that heavy feeling again. Spencer was usually very good at guarding her emotions but this subject seemed to almost undo her.

Placing her hand on Spencer's arm, Paige gave it a light squeeze.

"You don't even have to ask permission, all resources are yours to use freely."

Spencer smiled sadly in thanks and they both turned back to the map, both lost in thought, both thinking of the same dark haired girl.

* * *

As The Mako steadily positioned itself into the main landing dock of Lutis everyone on board was unusually quite. In the past when a week of holiday was just outside the doors, various cheers and whistles would echo throughout the ship.

Standing beside the flight control console Paige watched over the information as it scrolled over the screen. Ships like this were made to dock themselves but it didn't hurt to be close by. As the screen confirmed docking had been successful El voiced the same confirmation and then proceeded to play a recorded message from Captain McCullers. It ordered all officers to be on their best behaviour and all incidents would be dealt with little lenience.

Slinging a canvas bag over her shoulder Paige made her way towards the bay doors. The crew members she worked closely with were already there and waiting for her. She gave them a smile.

"Hey guys, you didn't have to wait for me."

Caleb put his arms around her shoulders, "There is no way I'm letting you spend this time off locked up in your room again. What do you even do with all that alone time? Wait, do I want to know the answer to that?"

Paige pushed his arm from around her and glared. "I'm Captain, I do a lot of...Captainy work, important work!"

They were walking down the large metal ramp with the rest of the ships crew.

"Oh yeah I bet its real important!"

The rest of the group gave a small laugh as they reached a line of taxis. They were double decked, with the ability to seat four passengers above and three below. It was determined the safest way to travel, as they presented a more difficult target in smaller groups instead of one large group. The taxi was controlled by an AI, another security bonus. They weren't liable to sell out or hold a grudge against the current occupants.

Sitting on the lower seats with Spencer and Toby, Paige took out a electronic tablet and opened the information files on the task her father had sent. The taxi lifted up and into the traffic flow above.

She was studying the bio of the illegal traders when a photo of the suspected leader filled the screen. He was definitely something else, with a shaved head covered in tattoos and a missing front tooth to match. Paige almost laughed at his cliché appearance.

Sitting next to the Captain and seeing the photo, Spencer leaned over.

"That's what he looks like now? Very different compared to the security footage... where did you get this? I wasn't aware his profile had even been updated."

Paige took a few seconds to try and figure out what the navigator was talking about, as far as she was concerned this guy was a new threat.

"You know of this creep?"

Spencer gave her a confused look "Uh yeah, he was..is the main point of my investigation, I'm almost 100% sure he was running the show when Emily's ship was taken"

Paige's eyes grew wide, "Spencer, are you sure it's the same guy?" She handed the tablet over.

Nodding as she looked over his photo and profile "Yeah, that's him alright, he's changed his hair and added a few tattoos but I'm positive"

She handed the tablet back and pulled out her own, bringing up a photo dated from six years ago. The male in the photo had shoulder length dark hair; greasy and ratty. A couple of tattoos running up his neck but the dead give-away was that missing tooth.

The name read as Daniel Jones while the files Paige had read Danial Jonas. He had also tried to change his name.

This was serious, it meant the stolen goods and the Emily investigations had intertwined. This guy was the last known person to have contact with her and he was here.

"Fuck!" Paige called out as she realised that once this guy heard the Peace Corps were in town, he would either leave or go into hiding.

"Taxi, take us back to the Mako! Emergency status!" She stuffed the tablet back into her bag as blue lights flashed on the side of the taxi and a siren began sounding.

Spencer and Toby were looking at her wide-eyed as Caleb's voice came through the intercom.

"What the hell is going on?"

Pressing the button to the intercom, Paige spoke directly.

"A situation has unfolded and all cooperation is required without question, we are going back to ship to suit up."

The words 'suit up' made it clear to the passengers this was not a drill. Suiting up meant full field officer uniform, impact vests and weapons.

As they re-boarded The Mako, Paige instructed El to round up whoever was still remaining on ship and meet in the armory.

The Armoury was the size of a stadium, large armoured vehicles lined one wall while the rest of the room was filled with cages containing various weaponry and armor. Entering the room the Captain made a quick head count of 36 extra officers. With their exceptional skills she knew it was more than enough; the raiders were only supposed to have a set up of 15. They all stood to attention, including the group who entered with her.

"Soldier's, I want full field suits, this is a high priority mission. El brief us on file 309 and 865".

"Captain, file 865 is categorised as confidential, continue?"

She was strapping an armoured vest to her chest "Continue!"

While everyone got ready El quickly relayed the file containing what had happened when Emily's ship was attacked. A few times security footage was played on the various screens in the room. After the information regarding the suspected sale of government items was finished, Paige looked over the officers now standing in formation.

"This is the same criminal. He attacked one of our ships and was never bought to justice." Her voice grew louder "He attacked and killed fellow officers and got away with it. We are entering his last known residents, I want it clean, if you see a weapon, if you see any danger you have approval to use whatever force necessary." She walked along the front line.

"The six crewman closest to you are now your squad. We'll enter through the three known entries, details of the layout will be available during the travel, understood?"

Saluting they called in unison, "Yes, Captain!"

"Haul out!" With that the groups piled into the armoured vehicles and within seconds were rising up and out of the large panel that had opened in the ceiling.

On the way, details of the location were relayed on small screens within the trucks.

It was a large dormitory style building, originally made for students on holiday. Five stories high with forty rooms to a floor with lifts at each end. The raiders were reported to be occupying the top level.

The vehicles landed in a large field outside the building. Years ago, it would have been green and lush, filled with students and other young people playing sports and relaxing in the sun. Now it was brown, dead and mostly dirt. The Peace Corps quickly and silently grouped together making their way to one of the entires they had been directed to.

Captain McCullers had taken her most trusted officers with her, in order, Spencer, Caleb, Hannah, Aria and Toby were following her in file formation.

As they entered the lift on the left side of the building Caleb pulled open a panel in the wall and connected a small circuit board to it. The lift began climbing upwards, the circuit board overriding any programs that may have stopped them from entering, or becoming trapped. A small bell sounded as the doors opened and all officers pointed their weapons into the hall. There was various debris scattered on the brown, stained carpet, paint was peeling and it smelt of smoke and piss. It was just on 8 feet wide with faded red doors lining the walls, twenty on each side. As they passed, each door was opened and the room cleared, all so far were empty. As they approached the sixth door muffled footsteps could be heard behind it. Motioning her squad to hug the wall, they waited as the door opened. A male in a black jacket and pants stepped out, the Captain's gun was instantly in his face.

"Don't move." Her voice was almost a whisper as he raised his hands slowly. She motioned for him to move to the side but he gave her a smug grin and yelled, "Corps code fuckers! They're here!"

Movement and voices sounded from within the room as she slammed her gun into his face, dropping him to the floor. "Tie him up!"

Toby restrained the unconscious goon as the Captain pushed open the door and rolled in a Stun Pulse; a small metal ball that released an immobilising pulse throughout the room. After a small flash and the sound of bodies falling to the floor, the group entered the room. It was larger than all the others as the wall between the opposite room had been removed and it was littered with mismatched furniture. Paige immediately located a large military case and other bags sitting in the middle. After clearing all points in the room Paige ordered all the unconscious bodies be secured. She counted 12 as they were being tied up, and the weapons removed from their bodies numbered double that. Speaking into the cuff on her wrist she checked in with the other squads. They all reported the other levels as clear and no one else found. She directed them to meet at her current location.

The pile of government equipment was larger than had been reported. There were three big lockers filled with small pistols and armour, electronics, knifes and even some uniforms. It was more than enough for someone to impersonate an officer, an act punishable by life in prison. Toby and Aria were studying a map on the wall while Caleb and Hannah checked the rest of the storage placed throughout the room.

Spencer stood beside the Captain and was looking over some of the files found in the illegal stash as more footsteps approached the room. Turning to address the officers she assumed were entering, Paige was met with an unfamiliar face.

The sound of a pistol rang out and Spencer's scream filled the room, blood splattered across Paige's clothes as the navigator fell to the floor.

Reacting instantly all officers drew their weapons and fired, three of the raiders dropped to the floor, blood blossoming around the holes in their chests. The last two remaining ducked back into the hall, Paige rose up from her knee and went after them. As her squad followed she motioned Toby to stay with Spencer. Finding her wound he pressed down hard and tried to remain calm. Voices could be heard coming from the hall.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"

The other squads had been coming down the hall as the last two raiders tried to escape. Paige and the others approached them from behind and she noticed one of them had a shaved head covered in tattoos.

"Turn around, you pieces of shit!"

With Spencer's blood covering her shirt, Paige was fighting a building rage. The remaining two paused, they would be lucky to leave this place alive.

As they turned around the tattooed thug gave her a grin, minus a front tooth. The second turned more slowly and as she did Paige felt a cold chill run though her body. She heard a sharp gasp behind her as the girl stared dumbfounded at them. It was her, it was Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all a dream, a nightmare. Spencer being shot, finding Emily with a wanted criminal. It had all happened in a dream. Paige took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she opened her eyes. Everything seemed brighter than usual, more abrupt. The chair she was sitting on creaked in protest as she sat up and wondered if she'd fallen asleep. Looking at her neon watch she realised only 16 minutes had passed since she last looked at it. The confused captain rubbed her eyes and wondered if it were possible to dream that much in such a short time. Stretching her arms out in front of her she noticed three little spots just below her wrist, barely bigger than freckles. They smudged a little as she wiped her fingers over them, thinning them out, turning their dark red to light. The young Captain felt a lump rise in her throat as the sound of a pistol echoed out in her head, a scream, the feeling of her shirt clinging to her, wet with something. Blood.

Paige looked to her left as she heard someone approaching. He wore grey slacks and a long sleeved white shirt, which did nothing for his already pale complexion. The screen on the data pad he held was gleaming on the white polished floor as he walked. It was Dr. Ezra Fitz and he was coming to tell her about Spencer. Pushing away her current thoughts she walked to meet him. She had been waiting in the small room joined to the Med Lab. There wasn't much to it; a few rows of uncomfortable chairs and a television screen blurting out military news.

He gave her a small smile which did not reflect in his dark eyes.

"Captain, how are you?"

Paige was still rubbing her wrist, "How is she?"

The doctor looked to the data pad, choosing to ignore Paige's obvious reluctance to speak about her self.

"So far she is stable but won't be concious for another few days. I've kept her under on purpose to give her more time to heal."

Paige let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. The doctor's eyes flicked up, meeting hers and she felt her stomach roll.

"The damage done to the left arm, where the pulse shot hit, was irreparable and everything below the elbow joint had to be removed".

Paige became still, "When can Toby see her?"

Frowning at the Captain's instant change in mood, the dark haired man looked back to his pad.

"I know he is close to her, so tell him to come and see me tomorrow morning and we'll work something out."

"Thank you Dr. Fitz." Paige said in a eerily calm voice. He nodded and walked away.

Paige left the room, her tightly clenched fists the only thing giving away her real emotions.

She imagined Spencer lying unconscious in the Med Lab. She imagined Toby's face when he saw the extent or her wounds. Her fingernails cut into her skin as she clenched harder. She ignored all salutes and greetings as she walked towards the holding cells where the two criminals who had shot Spencer were being detained. She wanted this feeling to go away and someone had to pay for it.

* * *

A security scan was mandatory for everyone entering the cell area, as Paige waited to be authorised by the AI the officer standing guard congratulated her on the the recent mission.

"I heard they been lookin' for that Jones guy for a while, good job Captain."

The red laser lines scanning over her body turned green and confirmed her access.

"Which cell is he in?"

The officer looked confused. "He ain't in no cell ma'm, he was sent straight to the Med Lab; his face was all messed up" He smiled then, "Must've tripped along the way."

Anger flashed over her face as she realised she had been closer to her target moments before.

The officer took a step back, thinking it was directed at him.  
"Uh, we still have his girlfriend, the bitch won't talk but she's in cell 3 straight ahead."

The holding cell area wasn't very large compared to the other rooms on the ship. Prisoners were only held here while waiting to be transported to larger prison ships or planets. It had twenty small rectangle cells big enough to hold two people each. From the entrance, the hall was in an L shape; ten rooms straight ahead and ten to the left. The front walls of the rooms were made of thick glass with a small barred window and speaker. Paige blinked, there had been a strange feeling she couldn't explain since getting back on the ship, like she had forgotten something, like she had ignored something.

Emily.

With each step she could see the girl's face in her mind, smiling and beautiful. As she stood in front of cell 3 it was apparent the only thing she had been dreaming about was the girl she remembered. The Captain did not alert the prisoner she was there as she stared. The girl had the same olive skin tone but her hair was kept shorter just at her shoulders, her body was thin and her posture almost defeated. She was wearing dark shorts and a black shirt three sizes too big for her. There were a few bruises and cuts on her legs and she wore a pair of what looked military boots. She was sitting on the edge of the small metal framed bed, hands resting at her sides gazing at the floor. Her hair had fallen to cover half of her face so she couldn't see the Captain outside.

Paige wanted to punch something and was trying to control the anger that was rising but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The officer at the door called out from down the hall, "I told you she ain't talking!"

Emily looked up to meet Paige's gaze and instantly stood up from the bed. Her mouth opened and then closed quickly.

Paige thought she had almost said something. They stood like that for a few minutes, Paige noticing the differences in the girl before her and the one from her past. Her eyes had given Paige that heavy feeling again, they were empty and lifeless, nothing like she remembered.

Emily glanced down to Paige's shirt, still covered in Spencer's blood and then looked back to the floor.

Paige wanted to punch something.

* * *

It was like an ocean, wave after wave of anger rolling over her, crashing at her fists as they collided with the punching bag. Sweat trickled down her back as she swung her arms without pause, images of Emily and Spencer flashing in her mind.

Paige had been in the exercise room for almost an hour when El's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Captain your presence is required in the Control Room immediately, as ordered by Lt. General McCullers."

Grabbing a towel and not bothering to shower she walked to the elevator. She hadn't been wearing gloves and her knuckles were red and already starting to bruise. Her father was on screen and waiting as she entered the room and he looked her up and down. She was still wearing her black cargo pants, her white singlet was stained with sweat and her hair was a tangled mess tied at the back.

"Captain McCuller's, were you aware you were to speak with a superior officer in this meeting?"

Paige shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking, it sounded urgent so I came straight away."

He gave a dissenting look, "In the future present yourself better. We are here to discuss your recent mission on Lutis and it's successful conclusion."

There was that anger again, her fists balled together. "The military equipment was recovered and the criminals killed or detained. However Private Hastings, our navigator was severely injured and remains in a critical condition, I wouldn't use the word successful, Sir."

The General turned and spoke quietly to someone off screen before turning back.

"The detainee on your ship, Daniel Jones is scheduled to be transported to Kolasis prison in five days, as for Emily..." He looked down at the data pad in front of him searching for her last name.

Paige could feel her swollen knuckles throbbing. "Fields. Her name is Emily Fields."

"Hmm, yes. Fields, she is to stay on board The Mako for further investigation until a decision is made on her future."

"Did you know there was a chance she was still alive?"

The General looked up, surprised at the accusation in Paige's voice.

"We had no reason to believe she was, her case was closed years ago."

Paige shook her head "But you knew who this guy was; that he was involved with the attack on her ship. I should have been told, the officers I took into that situation are her friends."

"Captain, the mission was assigned to you, all other people involved were your own decision and now you have to deal with it. Dr. Fitz and a team of investigators will aide you in extracting information from Ms. Fields and decide if she will be prosecuted with Daniel Jones. At this time The Mako has been put on standby status until further notice." He walked off screen and before she could respond it went black.

Paige stood still, her mind processing what now needed to be done, her hands still clenched. Standby status meant the ship was to stay at its current location, only moving in an emergency. She closed her eyes and they instantly grew heavy, it had been almost 24 hours since they had come back from Lutis and she hadn't slept or eaten. She decided on going to the Mess Hall, perhaps eating something would help her focus and stay awake. As she entered the large cafeteria she realised how late it must be, it was deserted except for a table occupied by Toby and Caleb. They looked up, their faces solemn. Toby's eyes were red. Paige made her way over and waved them down as they stood to attention.

"Please, sit down guys." Taking a seat, Caleb poured her a cup of coffee which she drank in a few gulps.

"Please, how is she Captain?" Toby looked at her pleadingly.

"Toby, I...Spencer is still being kept under for a few days but you can talk to Dr. Fitz about seeing her in the morning." She tried to keep her voice calm "Her injuries were extensive and her arm..."

Toby leaned his head into his hands as she spoke, his face not visible but the soft sobs making it clear he was crying and knew what she was going to say next."Her arm had to be removed"

Toby's hands were clenched in his hair and he didn't look up. "Who shot her?"

Caleb looked to the Captain, also wanting to know the answer.

Paige felt the warm coffee swirling in her stomach and regretted drinking it. "We don't know yet, we are still to question...the prisoner. Don't think about that, just rest and be there for Spencer." She was having difficulty giving someone advice on emotions, it was the one thing she never felt comfortable with.

Toby nodded as he got up and walked to the entrance, clearly still upset.

Caleb looked between Toby and the Captain.

"Cap... Paige are you..."

"Go with him Caleb and then go and see Hannah." She cut him off looking away to end the conversation.

Caleb studied her face for a few seconds before following after Toby.

* * *

Paige looked to the time cube beside her bed, counting down in her head 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blue numbers illuminated on its screen and a soft alarm filled her room. Switching it off she got dressed in her blue shirt and cargo pants and left without eating, she was determined to sort this mess out today.

Walking into the lift she called to the AI, "El, tell Dr. Fitz I'm on my way to see him."

Quickly checking into the rooms she passed to make sure everything else was running smoothly as she made her way to the Med Lab.

Dr. Fitz came out of the patient room as she entered.

"Captain McCullers, you wished to see me?"

"Have you spoken to the female prisoner?" Paige was direct.

"Uh, yes but I'm afraid she still refuses to speak. I'm not even sure if she still answers to Emily Fields. My colleges and I are concerned she may be suffering from some form of memory loss."

Paige was a little taken back, she had not considered this.

The Doctor looked to his data pad,

"However we've had more than enough information from the male Daniel Jones, We've confirmed he was the offender in the shooting and Emily is...was his slave... as such".

"He told you that?"

"Actually no, according to the other investigators the gun used was assigned to his DNA, meaning it only works in his hands."

It was all she needed to hear, "Thank you Doctor, I'll call on you if I need further assistance, please focus all your time on Spencer."

His face grew serious, "Of course. Have you been to see her yet? She's healing quite well."

Paige looked to the floor and shook her head. "I'll leave her in your capable hands." She turned to exit and then added, "Take some time to see Aria today. That's an order."

The Doctor looked a little stunned.

* * *

Passing through the security scan Paige pushed all her personal emotions to the back of her mind. She was a Captain dealing with a prisoner, nothing more.

The officer on guard saluted her through and she pulled a metal chair from one of the empty cells, putting it front of the speaker in cell three.

The occupant inside was lying on the bed, facing the wall. She was now dressed in a dark green shirt and track pants, normal prisoner wear.

Paige sat down collected her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Emily" She called out, only a little louder than speaking volume.

The girl on the bed instantly sat up and looked to the Captain.

"Okay, so you still answer to that then...do you know who I am?"

Emily sat on the edge of the bed, looking away and shaking her head.

Paige leaned back on her chair and folded her arms, "I don't believe you."  
The dark haired girl looked to the Captain, a crinkle in her brow.

Paige held her gaze, trying not to notice the lump rising in her throat.

"If you don't start talking you'll be considered hostile and be sent to Kolasis...with your boyfriend."

Paige wasn't sure why she had added the last part, she just wanted Emily to talk.

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes before Paige got up to leave, as she stood up she heard a voice that made her freeze. Unsure she had really heard anything she remained quite as she turned back to the room.

"Did you hear me?" There it was, that voice, it was like a punch to the stomach. Paige shook her head no, not trusting herself to speak.

Emily stood up and took a few steps closer, "I said he isn't my boyfriend, he's vile."

The Captain swallowed and tried to compose herself, the girl in front of her was no longer looking weak and defeated, she looked like a pissed off Emily Fields.

"Alright, do you remember anything about your past? The Doctors think you may have some memory loss."

"Why is it so important for everyone to know what I remember? I've been arrested and I'm a criminal, send me away already."

Paige smiled sadly, "Because we don't just send Corps officers to jail for no reason."

"Oh, but leaving them in the hands of slavers for seven years is okay?" Anger filled Emily's voice and flashed in her eyes.

Although the response was unexpected Paige could not deny it. The Corps had failed and Emily had paid for it.

"I can't begin to imagine what you've been though but we're here to help you. I'm here to help you." Paige's personal emotions were getting the better of her and she fought the urge to move closer to the glass.

Emily laughed, "Help me with what? You don't know anything about me."

Paige unconsciously rubbed her knuckles making the bruised skin erupt with pain.

"If you think we gave up on you, if that's why you're angry, then you're wrong. I'm sorry for whatever it is you've been dealing with for the past seven years, but we never stopped looking. The only reason I had so many officers with me when we found you, was because my navigator figured out Daniel Jones was the same guy who took your ship. When the case was closed, we continued to search for you, we both did."

Emily's voice was quieter, "So you want me to thank you?"

Paige focused on the pain in her hands, anything to take her focus off Emily's face, it was too much.

"No. I just wanted you to know...that I never stopped thinking...looking for you."

Emily sighed, "So what happens now?"

"I know you were being held as a slave..."

There was anger in Emily's eyes again, "No I wasn't, I've never been a slave."

Emily sighed again as she felt her resolve fade away, she had planned to not say anything about the years she had been missing, they had no right to know. They had been living comfortable lives and she had been convinced they had forgotten her. However, looking at the Captain in front of her she saw it wasn't true.

_Paige_ she thought, e_ven after all these years..._

She took a deep breath and continued "You might want to record this. The dicks on the board will probably want to hear it." Paige directed El to start recording.

"When my ship was taken, a lot of people died but they took a few recruits with them. Six girls in total. It was obvious what they planned to do with us...to us, so I made it clear from the start I was worth more to them than that. Back at their base, the place you found me, use to be filled with people working for Daniel. It was a huge operation. The first day I picked up a knife and began training with his main men. They laughed at first but when I was faster and more on target than they were they began to take me seriously. I was never taken on raids but he trusted me enough to handle things while he was away and I was always at his side when he was there." She paused and looked away for a moment. "The other girls..I tried to get them to do what I was doing but they were always so scared. I almost get them out a few times but they refused to leave. After a few years of that treatment they had been brainwashed...they didn't last long, they died or were killed."

Paige stepped closer to the glass and was now as close as she could get.

"Emily..." Her voice was soft but the dark haired girl cut her off.

"No, I don't want your pity, I did what I needed to do and I don't regret anything." Emily layed back down on the bed. "There's the information you needed." It was clear she was done talking but before rolling to face the wall, she spoke quietly. "Is Spencer...okay?"

Paige closed her eyes and sighed "No, she lost her arm."

Emily was silent.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I don't want you in this cell any more."

* * *

As Paige rested her head on her pillow, she gave El one last request, "El, play clip twenty-six from my personal file."

The dark room was lit up by the screen on the opposite wall. A young Emily Fields was sitting at a desk smiling into the camera.

_Hi Paige! How have your first few days on The Mako been? Mine have been so crazy over here. I'm missing everyone though and I miss you a lot..._

The image became blurry as tears filled the Captains eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige signed her name at the bottom of the small touch screen in front of her. She'd lost count of the amount of signatures she'd completed this morning and her usually cursive penmanship had turned into a hurried scribble. She was in the Control Room, and had been all morning, sitting at her work desk. It was located to the right of the main console, which took up most of the room. The large windowed walls were going to waste showing off an amazingly clear morning sky full of stars. Pressing send, she sent off the very last form needed to have Emily released from the holding cells.

It had been an eventful 24 hours since they last spoke, after hearing what Emily had endured, Captain McCullers had contacted every officer on the Peace Corps Board. They of course, had no idea that a former officer had been found after missing for 7 years. Lt. General McCullers had tried to keep it quite, he had been the head of investigations at the time and had made the decision to close the case. Paige had demanded release and after hearing the recording of Emily, The Board all agreed, under one condition, that Emily was to remain on The Mako until further notice. Paige felt a wave of nervousness as she thought about having the brunette on her ship. The fine print in the conditions detailed that Emily was to stay to the recreation areas and her room, which was located directly across from the Captain's quarters.

Paige stood to stretch as another permission form popped up on screen. El notified her it was from , who was requesting all sorts of things and using various medical terms. Paige barely knew what he was talking about until she came across Spencer's name. The navigator's recovery had been proceeding better than expected and she had woken up this morning. As Captain, Paige was required to be the first to speak to Spencer, she had been injured in service and it was protocol.

Paige felt another wave of nerves but this time it was followed by guilt and it made her take a sharp breath before settling in her stomach. Before her emotions could effect her any more, she quickly signed the form and left the room. The halls were busier than usual. Due to the stand-by status everyone had a lot more free time and the Captain made a mental note to issue some extra duties to keep everyone in line. As she stepped into the waiting room adjacent to the Med Lab she was not surprised to see Toby already there. Paige noticed his messy hair, crinkled shirt and dark circles under his eyes and assumed he had probably slept there last night. He stood to attention as she approached.

"Captain, do you know if she's awake yet? No one has come out, no one will tell me anything."

His tone and face were desperate and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've had word from Dr. Fitz this morning that she is awake. I have to speak to her first thing but I promise I won't be long." She looked him over and considered telling him to go and get something to eat but knew he wouldn't be going anywhere.

She was granted access to the Med Lab and gave him a small smile as the doors slid shut between them.

Spencer's room was located towards the back of the large, brightly lit lab. Numerous Doctors sat at their desks, staring into data pads or working varied medical equipment. Most officers were treated here for small injuries and ailments but the more serious cases were treated in the private rooms. The door to Spencer's room was white with a small square window at head level and they were usually closed over with a shutter but this one wasn't. Paige glanced in and saw Dr. Ftiz speaking with Spencer, his hand on her shoulder, smiling. Spencer's face was paler than usual but at least she was smiling back, it was a weak smile but it was there.

Looking to the floor, Paige took a deep breath and tried to suppress all emotions, she needed to be Captain now. She was going over all the 'official' things that needed to be said when she realised Spencer had no idea about Emily.

_Emily._

Her thoughts turned to the brunette and all attempts at controlling her emotions went out the door. It was strange thinking about Emily as someone she would be talking to in an hour. Paige was brought back to the present by Dr. Fitz gently shaking her shoulder.

"Captain McCullers, are you feeling okay? I don't think you've heard a word I've just said." He was looking concerned.

Paige immediately felt guilty for thinking about anything but Spencer at this point in time.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

He smiled, "Yes, we saw you out here, Spencer wants you to go in before you scare away all her visitors with your frowning... Her words."

Paige forced a smile "I better go in then."

The temperature was a little different in the room, more comfortable than the colder air running through the labs. The bed was in the middle of the room, against the back wall surrounded by screens and machines all quietly humming away while monitoring their patient. There was a rectangular metal box on Spencer's injured arm, the small wires running from it joined to a screen beside the bed. It showed what Paige assumed was a 3D image of the inside of an arm, bones and veins were slowly being mapped out.

"Neat huh?" Spencer's voice was soft. "It's mapping out what's missing so a replica synthetic can be made."

Paige stood on the opposite side of the bed to the screen and stood to attention.

"Spencer Hastings, as your commanding officer and on behalf of the Peace Corps we would like to thank you for your outstanding service. Your recent injuries are unfortunate but all measures will be taken to see you to a full recovery. You are, as of now, an inactive officer not required to fulfil any regular duties but all services are available to you during your recuperation".

Paige finished the speech and Spencer looked at her a little dumb founded.

"Did you just salute me?" Paige nodded. "Caleb is going to be so jealous." The navigator smiled.

The Captain felt herself relax a little and moved closer to the bed, resting her hands on the metal rail. She looked to Spencer's injured arm, what wasn't covered by the machine was barely recognisable as skin. A deep shade of blue and purple rose all the way up to Spencer's neck where it gradually faded out.

Paige felt nothing but regret and anger.

"Spencer..."

"No Captain...Paige," Spencer cut her off, "I know what you're going to say but please don't, its not necessary."

Paige gripped the rails tighter, "If I hadn't have taken you all in there, if I'd waited for more squads..."

Spencer shook head, "So you could be standing over someone else's bed feeling guilty? I chose to serve, I chose to follow your command. It's something I've never regretted and I don't plan to start now. I'm alive because you're an excellent Captain, it's that simple."

Paige sighed, she couldn't argue with that.

"Please tell me we at least busted the scum bags?"

_Emily._

Paige had debated about telling Spencer, worrying it might be too much in her condition but it was clear Spencer was recovering better and faster than anyone expected.

"Yeah...yes, we have Daniel Jones in custody, he is being sent to Kolasis prison in 3 days. I doubt he'll even get a trial."

Spencer nodded and Paige knew who she was thinking about, a strange mixture of excitement and fear ran through her body as she continued.

"She's here Spencer, we found her."

Spencer's eyes widened as she realised what the Captain had just said. She gripped Paige's hand and searched her expression for more information, temporarily unable to speak.

"She's alive." Paige almost whispered.

Spencer leaned back onto her pillow as tears slid down her face.

Paige decided not to disclose anything about Emily's current state of mind, she wanted Spencer to relish this moment, she deserved it.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Spencer clutching the Captains hand as she let the tears flow. Sharing this moment was like making up for all the time spent searching. Wiping the moisture from her face, Spencer eventually spoke. "When can I see her?"

"She's still tied up in political red tape and will be under civilian regulation for at least another week or more."

Spencer sniffed, "I want to see her as soon as it's possible." Paige patted her hand.

"Of course." She felt a little bad for not divulging the fact that Emily may not want to see Spencer but figured it for the best. "Although she'll have to get in the line that's forming outside, I think Toby's got a tent out there."

Spencer laughed softly as another tear fell and Paige knew that was her queue to leave, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving the room.

Toby and Dr Fitz were speaking as she exited the labs, the mechanic instantly on his feet.

"Can I see her now?" He cut the Doctor off mid-sentence.

Dr. Fitz smiled and motioned for Toby to follow him through the doors and Paige stepped aside in fear of being pushed out of the way.

* * *

When Paige had fully got use to the fact Emily Fields would be living on her ship she had made a list. A list of things to do, a list of things to make Emily more comfortable. On a military vessel a list like that was not very long and Paige realised how infrequently anyone but officers were on board.

The first problem she had were clothes, or lack of. She had searched every storage area and supply room and could find nothing but uniforms and she doubted Emily would be comfortable in those. The pants would be ok but the shirts with the Corps logo would not. Paige considered asking others or even offering her own clothes but decided it didn't feel right. In the end she spent a few hours removing the logos from the shirts herself, her fingers tips were still a little sore from picking the stitching out with a needle, all the while wondering why she hadn't had someone else do it.

Secondly she had made sure the room Emily would be staying had been thoroughly cleaned, all military equipment removed and the cooler filled with every food and drink available. If Emily didn't want to leave the room, she wouldn't have to.

Lastly she had left a blank data pad in the room, she wasn't sure if the brunette would even use it but it would be there if she ever needed to write her thoughts down. The Captain checked over the list mentally as she entered the holding cells, confident she had carried out all the tasks. The guard on duty stood to attention and handed her a metal container the size of a shoe box. A red neon number three shone on the front, Paige scanned the cuff on her wrist over the number and the box popped open. Looking at the items that were confiscated from Emily she felt saddened, it was barely anything.

She took out the clothes Emily arrived in and added them to the bag of others she had brought, unfortunately she had been unable to find anything but a recruit's bag to carry them in. A small watch whose neon numbers were dull, a belt and a thin gold chain were the complete contents of the box and Emily's life. As she put them in a side pocket of the bag something on the chain caught her eye, it was a small gold shield, the size of a thumbnail but it was missing its left half. Paige stared at it as a memory flooded her mind.

_Paige was in the very last leg of the Peace Corps Recruit Championship and wanted to win, badly._

_Her top scores in shooting, combat and theory had allowed her to represent her sector of the recruits...along with Emily Fields. Usually only one recruit from each sector would compete for the title but Emily had matched her scores in every skill and now they stood ready to contend for the last time. _

_The final trial was endurance, a large obstacle course lay in front of them and the recruit with the best finishing time would win, if they even completed it. This course was notorious for injuries and was nicknamed 'Big Red' referring to the amount of blood that it had spilled._

_They lined up with the other recruits._

"_Come on Paige, you can do it!" A blond girl called from the side of the field as Paige tried to block out the cheering and shouts._

"_I think you have a fan." Emily laughed as she looked over to the crowd. Paige gave an embarrassed wave._

"_Uh yeah, but she's kinda hard to notice amongst all the 'GO EMILY' signs. Who is this Emily anyway I don't think I've even heard of her."_

_Emily rolled her eyes as she began to stretch, Paige tried not to stare._

"_Keep up the bravado McCullers, you'll need it when I win this."_

_Paige laughed and dragged her eyes away from the brunette. As she stood up to the starting line she felt a hand on her arm that ran down to grasp her hand. She turned around with butterflies fluttering in her stomach._

"_I don't think you need it but, good luck Paige." Emily smiled._

_Paige felt the blood run to her cheeks as she ducked her head and glanced at the floor. They had been rivals in almost everything they did but had still remained friends regardless. Paige had constantly battled with self doubt and Emily was always there to offer encouragement. Something that warmed Paige's heart and made her unable to not blush whenever Emily was near._

"_Yeah you to, Em." There was an awkward moment where both girls seemed to want to say something more but they both turned away before doing so._

_A sharp whistle indicated there was thirty seconds to start and everyone became very serious._

_The course was hard, harder than Paige had expected but she had done it. Her calf muscles felt numb and her arms were burning as she ran towards the finish line, everyone had been cheering her on but they suddenly became louder and more excited. Someone fell into line beside her and she didn't have to look to know who it was. They sprinted for what seemed like minutes but was really barely ten seconds, both girls crossing the line at the same time._

_Paige bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, over the cheering she heard the announcer say the word 'tie' but all she could see in her mind was her father's disappointed face. Emily embraced her in a hug and she become even more breathless as she felt the heat of the other girl press against her._

"_Paige, you're amazing, congratulations!" She pulled back and placed a small kiss her on lips before being forced away by the crowd now surrounding them._

_To everyone it probably looked like a kiss between friends. It was so quick and fleeting Paige was a little unsure it had even happened but the tingling on her lips and heat rising in her cheeks told her otherwise. She placed her fingers to her lips in a daze, she knew Emily didn't kiss her friends like that...maybe she was just really excited? Or maybe she'd actually passed out on the course and was now dreaming._

_Paige's confused thoughts were interrupted by her friends who were hugging and yelling praise at her._

_After a quick freshen up Paige now stood on stage waiting to be awarded, Emily beside her. They hadn't spoken since winning and Paige couldn't stop herself from glancing at the other girl, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Emily caught her eye and grabbed her hand, holding it tight as the official announcements began._

_They were presented with an obnoxiously large trophy and each was given a half of the small gold shield that represented a recruit champion. This was of course the fist time anyone had tied for the title and only one shield had been made so it had been laser cut in half specifically for them to share. Later on that night as celebrations continued Paige left the crowd and made her way to the cafeteria and was surprised to find Emily and her close group of friends sitting at a table._

_They waved her over as she grabbed a drink and sat with them._

"_Nice going today Paige, you were awesome." Caleb leaned over and gave her a high five, while the others agreed._

"_I can't believe they made you guys share the badge though, if that was me I would have demanded they make me a new one...with diamonds." Hanna added._

_Paige shrugged "I don't mind sharing"._

"_Sharing? What's that?" Hanna screwed up her face and everyone laughed._

_After a few more hours of talking they decided it was time to leave when the rowdy crowds started to stream in looking for a late night snack._

_As they exited, Emily quietly spoke to Paige._

"_I don't mind sharing either, especially with you. It'll be nice to have something that kind of connects us after we graduate."_

_Paige found the ground incredibly interesting for the second time that day, her feelings were no longer confusing but it didn't stop them from rendering her completely mute when Emily did her 'flirting but not flirting' thing._

_Emily shook her head at the pink faced girl as she took her hand and pulled her to catch up with the others._

"Uh Captain? Are you okay?" Paige snapped out of her revere as Caleb stared at her.

"Sorry, yes, I was just...thinking." She needed to think of another excuse if she was going to continue to be caught in thought like this.

"Did you need something Caleb?" He was standing outside the doors to the holding cells as the guard controlled the doors to stay open, Hannah and Aria were beside him.

"We're here to see Emily, duh!" Hannah called out.

"Yeah, you're letting her out now aren't you?" Caleb leaned into the doorway a little more.

"I can't believe we're going to see her again!" Aria's face was filled with excitement.

Hannah grabbed his Caleb's arm and bounced on the spot. "Is she like all tough now? Does she have any scars?" She gasped, "Does she have any tattoos?"

Paige felt irritation towards the group and their blasé attitude towards Emily and what she had been through.

"This isn't a welcome home party. Emily has been to hell and back. She was out there making decisions that could save or end her life while we were here choosing what to have for breakfast."

The groups faces grew sombre.

"Hey, we know how serious this is. We've been upset since it all happened, we just thought with Spencer and all the crying the girls have done it was time to be happy, to be excited about something." Caleb put his arm around the girls. Paige sighed, he was right. When she thought about it, half of her annoyance was actually worry. She had no idea what Emily was going to be like once she was out, or if she would even want to see them.

"I'm sorry guys, this is just a very difficult situation." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Emily isn't going to be the girl you remember, she...she's angry and I just don't want anyone to be more upset then they already are."

"We're big kids now Cap..." Caleb reassured her.

"Yeah...we just really want to see her again." Aria smiled sadly.

Paige put the bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, see you in a bit then." She turned as the doors closed behind her.

Emily was standing at the door to her cell, waiting, it was clear she was ready to get the hell out of there.

"I was thinking I'd have to start scratching the days off on the wall." She joked.

During the last few times Paige had visited Emily they had developed a comfortable repertoire, it was nothing like in the past and it was not even close to being called friends but it seemed to be working. There were certain subjects that made Emily angry and some she flat out refused to speak about. Paige had noted not to bring them up.

"Ha ha." Paige mumbled as she scanned her wrist cuff over a small sensor panel. It flashed red and El's voice sounded around them.

"Please confirm identity Captain McCuller's."

"McCuller's, Paige, Captain, First Class number 36706"

"Voice recognition confirmed." The panel turned green and the lock clicked over.

The door slid open and Emily slowly stepped out, Paige handed her the recruits bag containing her belongings.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything else to put it in, there are some extra clothes in there and the stuff you came in with, excluding your pistol and knife of course".

Emily hesitated for a second, the bag making a wave of nostalgia run through her, before thinking about it to much she put it over her shoulder.

"Thanks"

_Shit_ Paige thought _I knew I shouldn't have given her that bag._ It was obvious Emily's previous light mood was now gone.

"Emily, before we leave, you should know Caleb, Hannah and Aria are out there, waiting to see you."

Emily's face remained blank.

"I can ask them to leave if you want..."

The brunette shook her head.

"No, it's okay."

Paige scanned her face for any clue to what she was feeling but was left unsure. Walking to the holding cell doors she braced herself and become Captain McCullers, she was going to have to detach herself from the situation. She heard Emily take a deep breath behind her as the doors opened and they exited. The three people standing outside went quite as they approached, Emily staying a little behind the Captain but to the side. Aria was the first to speak.

"Emily, you don't know how good it is to see your face again." Her expression almost dreamy, like she was looking at something she didn't really believe.

Hannah nodded, "And you're still so pretty...god Emily we missed you!" She stepped forward for a hug and Paige felt the girl behind her stiffen. She gently placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder stopping her.

Hannah, realising it was too much, stepped back.

"Hey Emily, we're all so glad you're back...if there's anything we can do..." Caleb was cut off by Emily speaking softly.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm an injured animal." She changed her tone to try and sound a little friendlier, she was having trouble with her confliction emotions "I...thanks for seeing me out."

Paige gave Caleb a pleading look and he nodded.

"Ok well, I think we'll let you settle in...maybe we'll see later." He ushered the other girls in the direction of the hall.

* * *

Paige sat on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes, she had just finished showing Emily to her room, she had looked a little shell shocked at first and Paige had to fight the urge to grab her hand and comfort her, like they use to. She opened the draw beside her and lifted out a small velvet bag, tipping it up, a gold half shield fell into her hand.

The cold metal became warm in her hand as she thought about the other half and where it was right now. She had done this numerous times over the past few years but now it was different, now it was right across the hall and possibly hanging around the perfectly shaped neck of Emily Fields.

She sighed again dropped back into the bed, she had no idea how she was going to make it through the next few weeks.


	5. Emily's Journal Entry 1

I kept one of these things years ago, when I had nice things to write about and when I use to dream.

Right now, I'm just bored and have too much time to think. I've never had so much time to myself, I've already rearranged the clothes I was given three times. That's another new thing, having more than one set of clothes and having somewhere to keep them. It's so strange being back here, sitting on this bed, it feels eerily similar to when I was a recruit. I guess the bag I was given didn't help, unpacking from that thing was difficult and I almost started to cry. I felt angry at Paige for using it but it wasn't the sort of burning hatred I'm use to, the type of hate I thought I'd feel. Over the years I hated them, all the people I called my friends. I felt deserted and there was no one to save me. Why didn't they try harder? Why didn't they give up their lives to find me when I'd already lost my own?

I guess, looking back, it made it easier to hate them than missing them and wanting to be with them again so desperately.

Daniel, the pig, had wanted me to hate them, wanted me to hate everything. Did he want me to hate myself? Because I did and I do. He would always joke about how easy it was to take me and how he'd had no trouble with people trying to find me. I let him shape my thoughts and my feelings towards the people I had once loved and trusted with my life. I gave up on what I knew as myself and hid her away to keep her safe.

I think I did that out of desperation, everyone else had given up on her why not me as well.

Did I forget about her because I thought she was lost forever? Now useless to me in my new world. I thought she was gone, but being back here has let her resurface again and I don't know where she fits..

God, I spent so many nights imagining what would happen if I was ever found, I always had myself telling everyone off, making them listen to all the horrible things I saw and did. Maybe I wanted them to feel bad, like if I told them these things they would somehow suffer the same as I did. I was going to demand an explanation as to why was I out there for that long. I thought I would rage and scream, like I had felt I had wanted to for so long, but now I'm back here it's different.

Sometimes, like when I saw Hannah and Aria, I felt like it could be so easy to just let them hug me again but the look on their faces, that love, scared the shit out of me, it seemed so alien and out of place. Why am I finding it so hard to accept the way I feel instead of the way I thought I was going to feel, it's frustrating.

I'm so confused, my mind is going a million miles an hour while I try to remain clam on the outside. All these years have taught me such self control that I wonder if it's now restricting me emotionally. Will I ever feel like I use to before all this? Or is this who I am now?

I know I won't sleep, its too quiet and my bed is too comfortable. I keep waiting for someone to call out my name to go and do something for them. I keep listening out for the sounds of men's voices, laughing and talking shit, making me feel like everything was going to be okay for another night. I can't feel the hard bump of my pistol at my side and that's making it hard for me to settle.

The only thing that's calming me is playing with the pendant around my neck, I do that every night out of habit. When I was taken it was the only personal thing I had on me, the only thing I managed to keep all these years. I needed to keep it close, it was like a physical token of my hope to be found again, to see her again. The memory it gave me kept me sane, the connection I felt to my old self through it was strong and comforting.

The connection I felt to her kept me warm. A connection I think I still feel.


	6. Chapter 5

"When are we going to be off stand-by Captain? It's been 15 days!" The young officer's face flashed on the screen Paige was standing in front of. She had been addressing her crew via video comm. about the current events involving The Mako, of which there were very little. Paige had reported the successful transfer of prisoner Daniel Jones to Kolasis Prison and that the landing bay upgrade was complete.

The officer's face looked as frustrated as the Captain felt. She had been in contact with the the Peace Corps board everyday, asking the same question and receiving the same answer. They refused to put The Mako back on duty as long as there was a 'civilian' on board, Emily. There were only so many trivial time killing orders she could give out before people started to get really pissed off. These officers had been serving their entire life and without something to fly towards, shoot at or research, they were lost.

"The Mako's status is irrelevant, you've all got duties, now see to them and if you find yourself with too much free time I know Corporal Vanderwaal has a long list of checks she'd like to do."

The last comment was a low blow, she knew, but it had to be done. The crew had to know she wasn't going to put up with any slack.

Paige turned away from the now blank screen and left the control room. She rolled her shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension that had been building over the past few hours with little success. She made her way into the Mess Hall, grabbing whatever food was closest and exited quickly, in no mood to socialise. Well, not with anyone out here anyway.

Her steps became a little faster as she walked towards the room Emily was staying in. Over the past two weeks she had spent most of her spare time with the brunette, eating meals and talking. Paige was trying to help the other girl feel more comfortable on board but had little indication if it was working at all. Although Emily had become far more talkative and relaxed, she still seemed quite guarded.

Paige had almost convinced herself it was purely for the other girls benefit but her sweaty palms and nervousness told her otherwise. However she concluded this was because she never knew what to expect when she visited and it had nothing to do with her own emotions.

She pressed the intercom button on the door, "Hey, it's me"

The door slid open and she stepped into the room, smiling at Emily who was now sitting at the table.

Paige sat her food down. "I didn't know if you wanted something from the cafeteria so I got some extra." She began opening the containers as the other girl watched and Paige became increasingly self-concious when she felt Emily looking her up and down.

Due to the many meetings with officials she had this morning, Paige was wearing her Captains uniform. The dark blue jacket was not something she enjoyed wearing, it was much more close-fitting than she preferred. It had six silver buttons running down the front on the right side, the Captains colours sat on her shoulders and the collar was cut too high. The pressed black pants were the only thing she didn't mind, even her hair was pulled back too neatly.

She began unbuttoning the jacket to the black singlet she had on underneath.

"Shit, I forgot I still had this thing on."

Emily blinked and cleared her throat, she looked a little unsettled.

Paige lay the jacket on the back of a chair and sat down.

"I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

Emily shook her head. "No, its okay...I've just never seen you in anything like that."

Paige was embarrassed and eager to change the subject, she was assuming the other girl found the uniform as over the top as she did.

"I'm taking the rice, is that okay?"

Emily nodded and reached for a vegetable dish.

"I watched you address the crew, sounds like everyone is getting restless."

"Yeah and they can suck it up, you'd think they'd be happy for break." Paige stabbed at her food aggressively.

"It's because of me isn't it? The stand-by, it's because I'm on board right?"

Paige looked up at the other girl, unsure of how to respond, she didn't plan on telling Emily that information.

Emily leaned back. "I do remember some stuff from when I was a recruit, I know ships don't usually take civi's into duty and that's what I am now isn't it?"

Paige sat her food down and sighed.

"I'm not going to lie, yeah, that's the main reason we're on stand-by but I'm pretty sure my D...Lt. General McCullers is prolonging it just to piss me off. I've annoyed him to no end over the past few weeks." She shook her head and smiled at the other girl, trying to lighten the mood.

Emily remained stoic, "Why don't they send me off ship? It doesn't make sense to keep me here."

Paige nodded slowly, "Well if you remember anything about the board, they take their sweet time with things like this, you've only just been officially categorised as a civ and therefore they've only just begun sorting out where to send you."

Emily frowned, "Shouldn't I get to choose where I'm sent?"

"Another thing about the board, they don't really care about what anyone else wants." Paige smiled ruefully, her attempts at getting the other girl less serious failing still.

Emily was still frowning as she stood up and paced to the door and back.

"So they could send my anywhere? Somewhere I've never been? Or somewhere I have been..."

Paige finally saw emotion all over the brunettes face but it was not one she wanted to see, she was clearly scared of her uncertain future.

The Captain stood in front of her and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey, don't worry, do you really think I'd let them send you off just anywhere?"

Emily looked up and a little worry left her face.

"You've spoken to them about it?"

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about it, they'll be in contact with your parents today, so I'd say that's where they are planning on taking you."

Emily's face grew pale as she slowly sat back down.

"My parents...god, I haven't even thought of them since I've been back. How does someone forget their own parents?" She looked at Paige with a horrified expression, pleading for an explanation.

Paige's heart almost broke with the sadness she felt for the other girl and she fought the urge to take her hand in her own. They may have found an easiness with each other but the Captain found she was continuously reminding herself this was not the same girl from years ago, who she could touch without thought.

"It's not your fault, you've had a lot going on lately and you probably would have thought of them after everything settled down." Paige cringed on the inside at her cliché response but she was at a loss as how to answer any other way.

Emily looked away, "I've been so concerned about myself, about my feelings that I forgot about the people I left behind..." She looked back up to Paige "And how they would be feeling." Her face was an expression of realisation.

"Captain, Lt. General McCullers awaits you via video comm in the control room." El's voice filled the room and Paige almost laughed at the bad timing.

"I'm sorry, I have to go..." She picked her jacket up and Emily nodded as she followed her to the door.

"I'd like it if you came back, after you've finished everything."

Paige was momentarily surprised by this and the small fluttering in her stomach it had caused.

_Get it together McCullers! _She thought to herself.

"Ah yeah, of course, I'd like that too"

She could barely keep the smile off her face as she made her way to the control room.

* * *

It had been a long and frustrating conversation with her father but she finally had some answers. Emily's parents had been contacted and The Mako now had orders to travel to their residence. They lived on Curo, a large citadel dedicated to military officers and their families. It would be another few days travel and Paige had already put the crew to work, who were of course very happy to be moving again, even if it was just a drop off.

She was on her way to see Spencer. Among the new orders Spencer was also to remain on Curo at the medical centre and finish her rehabilitation. It was good news, the centre was renowned for treating wounded officers and helping them get back into service. It was something Paige knew Spencer would appreciate but was worried about Toby's response.

She walked into the waiting room and found speaking with Toby.

"Can I steal a few minutes with her today, Toby?" She said smiling.

He looked between her and the doctor a few times before leaving without saying anything.

"Is everything okay Doctor?"

"Spencer has requested no visitors today I'm afraid Captain, unless its official of course."

Paige was concerned by this, it was the third day in a row Spencer had denied any visitors besides Toby.

"No it can wait, but please tell her I will need to speak with her tomorrow."

nodded as he typed the note into is data pad, someone from the room behind them called his name and he walked away.

Paige looked around the empty room "Okay, well I'll talk to you later then..."

* * *

"Do you think she will?" Caleb was tapping away on the holographic keyboard in front of him while Paige leaned on the wall to the side.

"I have no idea but I've got to try, I mean, she can't stay in her room for another week" Paige put her hands in her pockets as she watched him type furiously, she found the small shield badge she now always carried with her and bounced it between her fingers.

"Some of the guys on nights have said they see her walking around near the O Deck but she never goes in." His hands were almost a blur as he worked.

"Do they talk to her?"

Caleb gave a snort, "Doubt it."

Paige frowned "Why not, they aren't scare of her her they?"

"More like scared of you Cap, they worry if they say something and it upsets her you'll push them out the loading dock."

Paige straightened, "Why would they think that?"

Caleb paused and looked up. "Well they all know her story and it's obvious she means a lot to you, it's not a bad thing, at least she can walk around and not get bothered by anyone."

Paige relaxed again. "That's why I plan to bring her to the Mess Hall tonight, for dinner, so she can be bothered by people, she has to deal with it sooner or later."

"And again I ask, do you really think she will come?"

Paige shrugged "I hope so, she seems to be dealing with things better and maybe the news about her parents will put her in a good mood."

"Well I'll let the girls know it's a possibility, so they can prepare I guess." He was back at the keyboard.

"Thanks but I'm not promising anything, I can't order her around like everyone else." She walked to the door.

"You underestimate your persuasive skills Captain." Caleb said without looking away from the screen.

* * *

Paige was pleased so see Emily sitting on her bed writing in the data pad she had left for her, she was unsure the other girl would even use it.

"Hey" She sat in her usual chair at the table.

Emily put the pad down "Hi, how was your meeting with _Lt. General McCullers_?" Her tone was mocking as she saluted comically.

Paige chuckled, "It was frustrating, as usual, but I've got good news, your parents have been contacted, they've been living in Curo and we'll be there in six days."

Emily stood up and took a deep breath, "Wow, that happened fast."

"I heard your Mum was pretty emotional but still managed to demand we start travelling ASAP."

_Now I remember where you get your strength from,_ Paige mused.

Emily smiled weakly as she folded her arms, almost hugging herself.

"It's going to be really strange..."

Paige stood and against her better judgement she placed a hand on the other girls arm.

"Hey, you won't be alone."

Emily looked up, "You're coming with me?"

The Captain smiled, "I will be and so will the others, we'll be there all day while the ship is stocked up with supplies."

"I haven't spoken to anyone but you since I've been back, I don't know if I can be...normal again."

Paige's thumb ran back and forth on the brunettes arm unconsciously and Emily sighed.

"It sucks that I don't know what to say to help but you but just know I'm going to be here for you, always." She realised what she had been doing and dropped her arm turning back to the table. "And so will the others, they all still really care about you and I don't think being normal is a requirement."

Emily nodded and looked a little less stressed, Paige knew it was now or never.

"Besides, you can see that for yourself when we see them at dinner tonight..."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Dinner?"

Paige tried to sound nonchalant, "Yeah, I thought we could eat in the Mess Hall tonight, with the others, your friends, they've been asking about you every day and I even though I say you're doing okay its not the same, you know?"

To her surprise Emily agreed, "Okay but can I have a few minutes to wash up?"

Paige stared as the other girl walked to the sink and washed her face. She was prepared for this conversation to be a lot longer, she had a list of rebuttals to the reasons she thought Emily would use not to go. Emily began to lift her shirt up over the singlet she had on underneath as she turned back to the Captain giving her a questioning look.

"Uh, I'll go wait outside!" Paige left just as quickly as the pink colour crept over her face.

* * *

Paige glanced sideways at Emily as they made their way to the Mess Hall, it was peak time for dinner and people were everywhere. She was still in disbelief at how easily the other girl had agreed to this and was waiting for the catch.

She glanced over for the hundredth time before Emily stopped and turned to her.

"Paige, if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to loose my nerve and go back."

The Captain looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I just want you to feel comfortable."

"By watching me like I'm a bomb about to go off?"

"No, I don't think that, it's just... you agreed to this when I didn't think you would. I'm glad you did though..."

Emily moved out of the way as a group of people walked past and she now stood closer to the Captain.

"When we spoke this morning, after you told me about my parents, I realised something and it changed the way I've been thinking, even the way I've been feeling."

Paige was transfixed by the serious tone in Emily's voice, she hadn't heard he talk like this for a long time.

"Here I am, away from the nightmare I was in for so long but I was confused as to why it didn't feel good. I realised when you spoke about my parents and my friends it was because they were the reason I was always happy and they were missing. Well they weren't missing, I just forgot they were still here."

Paige had been wanting the other girl to open up like this for weeks but now she had, standing in front of her, she no idea what to say. She could command military ships to war, order officers to lay down their lives for peace but Emily Fields still rendered her brain useless.

Her expression must have portrayed the admiration she was feeling for the other girls strength because Emily smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I've got no idea where I'm going."

Paige led the way.

* * *

As they entered the Mess Hall Paige located the group at their usual table. It was obvious they were nervous when they all stood up as the two approached.

Hannah as usual, was clinging to Caleb's arm as Aria stood beside them, almost bouncing on the spot.

Paige sat down, "You all look crazy, you know that right?" It was a small joke to break the ice, it was clear they didn't know what to say.

Emily sat next to her and looked to the others, "Hey."

They sat down on the other side of the table and Aria smiled.

"Hey Emily, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Her voice was a little forced, she was trying to control her nerves.

Hannah let out a breath and let go of Caleb's arm, "Emily, I'm so glad you're back to being normal, I didn't like bad ass Emily." Although her comment was ridiculous, it was genuine and she looked to the brunette with joy.

"Thanks." There was really nothing else she could say to that.

Caleb stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's really good to see you out here Emily," then he turned to Paige "We should get everyone something to eat."

Paige looked to his hand with amazement and envy, she had been holding back on touching Emily, fearing it would make her uncomfortable and he had done it within minutes of meeting her. Emily herself didn't seem to mind, in fact it it looked like it had relaxed her a little. Paige stood and walked towards the food with him.

"I'm glad you're here Caleb."

They began piling plates and containers of various food on their trays.

"How are you Cap? We've been talking about Emily a lot and haven't had our usual catch up, I'm not use to going this long without making fun of you."

Paige laughed, "I'm okay just a little tired, glad to be moving again. Hey, excuse me.." She called out the the kitchen worker, "Can I please get a jug of that pink lemonade you make over Christmas?" She knew they still had the ingredients.

"Yes, of course Captain." The worker disappeared through the kitchen doors.

Caleb looked at her unbelievingly. "Pink lemonade?"

She shrugged "I thought it might be nice, for Emily's first dinner..." Her attempts at sounding casual failing.

He grinned at her, "Oh I see."

She turned away from him before he could say anything else and added a few more plates to the tray before the chef returned with the jug. She took it from him and Caleb carried the glasses as they went back to the table.

"And that creepy guy who was always asking you out is now like a total hot pilot on the fighter crew!" Hannah had obviously been filling Emily in on all the important information.

They sat the trays in the middle of the table along with the jug.

Aria looked at it confused, "Is that Christmas fizz?"

Paige nodded "Yeah I had them make some up, for something different." She turned to Emily "It's what we drink over Christmas but its more commonly known as..."

"Pink Lemonade!" Emily's eyes lit up as she finished Paige's sentence. She picked up a glass and filled it with the pink liquid, closing her eyes as she put it to her lips. She took a large gulp, licked her lips and took another.

"Oh my gosh, I love this stuff! I haven't had it in so long." She took another gulp before composing herself, "Sorry, it's just, this is my favourite drink." Paige avoided Caleb's eye and the knowing grin she knew was there. Emily looked to Paige with a smile but it wasn't just any smile. Paige's breath caught in her throat. There she was, there was Emily Fields.

* * *

Halfway through dinner Toby entered the Hall and made his way to the table, a look of pain and anger on his face.

"What is she doing here?" He gestured towards Emily.

Caleb stood up, "Toby, lets go outside."

Toby pulled his arm away from him, "I want to know why she is here!" He yelled, and when Paige stood up, she saw trouble in eyes and switched into Captain.

"Private Cavanaugh, you'll stop yelling and if you want to ask a question you'll address me appropriately." She knew the rank pull would make him remember where he was.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"Captain McCullers, I would like to know why _she_ is here, while Spencer is laying in the medical lab. I'd like to know why you're all here, with _her _instead of Spencer." He still didn't look at Emily.

Paige stepped towards him, "Emily is a guest on this ship, you'll respect her as so and no one has to answer to you."

"Why is _Emily_ still here? Why wasn't she sent to Kolasis with the other criminals?" His eyes flashed with anger and people were looking over as he raised his voice again.

Paige placed herself between Toby and the table and spoke directly. "Private Cavanaugh, you've got two choices, leave right now with a warning or continue to disrespect me and be written up."

It was the last thing she wanted to do, when an officer behaved badly or out of line it was reported and put on their record. It could effect future military advancement and if any officer made it to three they were immediately dismissed from service.

Toby looked to the group and then at Emily, the anger on his face now replaced with pain as he turned and left, Caleb going after him.

Paige unclenched the fists she had unknowingly made during the altercation and went back to the table. Hannah and Aria were looking a little shocked.  
"What the hell was that about, I've been visiting Spencer every day! When she'll let me at least." Hannah looked between the other girls.

Aria pushed the plate of food in front of her away. "So have I."

Emily stood up to leave.

"No don't go, he's just tired and cranky, plus there's still so much food left." Hannah pleaded.

"I've had enough." The brunette said and Paige knew she wasn't talking about the food.

"I'll talk to you girls in the morning about Curo duties." Paige said before following after Emily.

* * *

Emily typed the pin into her door keypad. "Thanks for walking back with me." She didn't turn to face Paige when she spoke and stepped through the door.

The Captain knew this was an attempted brush off, but she wasn't going to let it happen as she followed the other girl into the room.

Emily turned around a little surprised and Paige put her hands up before she could speak.

"I'm not leaving so you can sit in here and make yourself feel guilty about what just happened."

Emily sat on the bed remaining quite, after a few minutes Paige sat next to her.

"Talk to me."

Emily was playing with the chain around her neck, the pedant still under her shirt.

"I feel like I should feel guilty, I haven't seen Spencer yet and it's obvious Toby blames me for what happened to her but...I feel guilty because I don't feel guilty." She shook her head, "That sounds stupid."

"It's not stupid." Paige argued and Emily sighed.

"Do you think I upset Hannah and Aria leaving like I did?"

Paige shrugged, "I don't know."

"I probably did." Emily let out a frustrated groan and put her head in her hands, "Remind me to never leave this room again."

Paige stood up and walked to the door, "I can't do that, especially since I want you to come with me right now."

"What...Where?"

Paige smiled softly, "Just trust me please."

Emily nodded and followed her out of the room.

While they were in the elevator Paige called out orders to El, none of which Emily understood at all. She watched the levels pass over on the screen as they rose higher and her eyes grew wide when she saw it stop on 'Observation Deck', O Deck for short.

"Paige? What are we doing here?" She remained in the elevator after the doors opened.

Paige stepped out, "This is the Observation deck, I come here when I need to think, or get away from everyone, no one comes up here, especially when I have El lock all the entries." She smiled.

The observation deck was long, wide and empty. It ran across a the top level of the ship and had no other function but for sight seeing. It's black glossy floors bright with the reflections from the giant windows showing off a magnificent view of blinking stars and citadels. Emily looked uncertain as Paige took a few steps away, trying to coax her out.

"Some people are scared to come in here, they worry the windows will break and they'll be flung out into space..."

"That's not why I can't go in..." Emily cut her off.

Paige held out her hand, "Yes you can."

Emily glanced to the elevator buttons then to Paige's hand, swallowing nervously as she stepped out and took it in her own. Paige looked to the windows and was quiet, she knew the other girl needed to talk.

After a few minutes Emily spoke.

"I tried to come up here a few times but when I saw the windows and what was beyond them, it scared me. It scared me because in a weird way it reminded me of Lutis, you can't see anything in the sky there because of all the buildings and lights, it was always black and empty, like I was. Seeing this," She gestured towards the window, "Made me realise where I really am now, I can't hide behind the girl I was on Lutis, not with all of this in front of me." She turned to face Paige "And here I am, not scared any more, thank you Paige."

Paige felt her heart double in speed as Emily leaned in to hug her and when she felt the brunettes arms tighten around her back she almost melted into a puddle.

* * *

After taking Emily back to her room and saying goodnight, Captain McCullers decided to check in on some of the officers in the Navigation Room. Paige didn't feel as confident in their decisions as she did with Spencer's and had been a regular visitor to the room since her injury.

The officers all stood to attention as she entered.

"Captain McCullers, I was just about to contact you." The replacement Navigator was a few years older than her and his round face was pale as he led her to the holographic map in the middle of the room.

"We picked up these three ships moving towards us a few minutes ago, they won't respond to us or identify themselves." He tapped the three ships and a larger image of them popped up.

Paige looked them over, the mismatch shape of the ships made it obvious they were looters but what concerned her was their size, she had never seen them so big. Looter ships were usually small but these were half the size of The Mako.

"And there's been no contact." Paige asked.

The Navigator shook his head.

"Send them a last chance to identify." Paige ordered.

As the officer sitting at the comm console sent through the message, the Navigator swore loudly.

"Captain! They've entered into firing range and our radars are reading their weapons as hot!"

El was relaying the same message as Paige called out.

"El, alert the ship, we're in red stations mode, prepare for fight!"


	7. Emily's Journal Entry 2

I didn't think I'd be thinking this clearly so soon, in fact I didn't think I'd ever have a clear head again.

I thought I'd be stuck in that foggy state of confusion, always questioning how and why I was feeling. I spent so long pushing any emotion away that when I had the chance to feel it again I went a little crazy.

Processing my emotions in order of their usefulness was a large reason I survived what I did, the people I was surrounded by could see pain and vulnerability a mile away and use it to their advantage.

This morning when Paige spoke of my parents I was hit with the memory of what it was like to be loved so much and how much I missed them, it was then I realised the difference between the people I use to be with and the people I was surround by now. People who care for me and missed me just as much as I had them. I felt selfish and stupid. Hannah, Aria and god, Spencer, we were each other's life and I've been acting like I didn't want to have anything to do with them.

I made a concious decision that I wasn't going to let my old life define who I was, if I feel something I wasn't expecting I'm not going to dissect it, I'm just going to let it happen. I think that's how I use to be but I barely remember. Some things are coming back to me, like I've had them stored away, like somehow I knew I'd need it all back. I guess a little part of me always had hope.

I was definitely reminded what it was like to be attracted to someone this morning, when Paige was addressing the crew, in her Captain's uniform. I watched on the little screen in my room, she was confident and strong but it was the flickers of emotion I saw that reminded me how expressive she was. I'm not sure where our friendship would have gone if I'd not been taken, I was always so sure she liked me, that's one thing I tried to hold onto all these years. Now though, when she is around me I notice she's holding back and I'm wondering if it's because things have changed. She's never spoken about anyone else but I've never really asked, for all I know she could be married!

And here I am again, trying to figure out my thoughts.

And now there's an alarm sounding in my room...


	8. Chapter 6

"El stat report!" Captain McCullers shouted as she watched the screen light up in front of her, indicating the ship had been hit multiple times.

"Impact reported on sectors B4, B6 and D8, shields still holding," El's computerised voice belittling the urgency of the situation.

"They're shooting the power supply areas" Paige said in disbelief, "How the fuck do they know that?!" She turned to the temporary Navigator who had no answer.

"Captain, your orders?"

"Focus all fire on the largest ship, it's hitting us too hard!" The officers sitting at the four consoles around the room began swiping and tapping at their screens in a flurry.

A low rumble could be heard as The Mako's guns started firing.

"I need to get to the control room, El get the Fighter Crew out there" Paige left the Navigation room in a sprint. The few people still hurrying around the hall stopped and saluted as she passed.

"Forget that, get to your red stations now!" They didn't hesitate to follow her order.

Making their way to whatever station they had been assigned to, depending on their duties on the ship.

She entered the hall leading to the Control Room, which also lead to her room and Emily's.

"Paige!" It felt strange, hearing her name instead of 'Captain' at this point in time and she almost didn't respond to it, if it wasn't for the voice calling it out.

"What's going on? I heard the alarm," Emily was walking towards her with a fearful expression.

Paige turned in the doorway "Emily, stay in your room."

"Are we under attack?' Emily ignored the Captain's order.

"Yes we are, please stay in your room, its the safest place."

Emily shook her head "By who?"

"Emily I don't have time for this!" Paige said frustrated and a little forceful.

"Please Paige, I want to stay with you." The brunette's voice was almost desperate and Paige saw fear in her eyes. She realised the other girl was probably experiencing something similar to when she had been taken by Daniel Jones and all she wanted to do was take Emily away and make her feel safe for the rest of her life. It was overwhelming and she couldn't bare it.

Paige stepped forward, took Emily's face in her hands and kissed her.

Emily stiffened as the kiss took her by surprise but quickly returned the affection.

It wasn't the romantic kiss Paige had always fantasized about but it didn't stop every nerve in her body from tingling, her senses on alert as she felt Emily lean into her. She slipped her hand down to Emily's lower back as her other hand found itself tangled in her hair. Paige's hands gripped tighter as she tried to let Emily know, simply by her touch, that she was safe.

Emily's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist and their lips were pressed hard against each other and Paige almost forgot where she was until El's voice sounded from the room behind her.

"Fighter crew awaiting orders."

Paige pulled back from the kiss and ran her thumb over Emily's cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Emily's eyes fluttered open as she caught her breath, she was a little dazed from what had just happened. Her eyes flicked to Paige's lips then back to her brown eyes as she nodded and followed the Captain into the room. Paige lead Emily to a chair in front of the Control Panel and turned to the holographic map in the middle of the room.

"Fighter Crew report" The Captain tapped the map causing it to enlarge on a fighter crew of 15 blue dots surrounding enemy ships of 3 large red dots.

"Captain we're directing all fire to the main ships weapon...we're taking fire from the second ship! Taking evasive action!." The voice of the pilot crackled into the room.

Paige watched the 3D projection in front of her, as the Fighter crew attack ships adjusted their position.

"Fighters, keep that formation tight on the main ship, I want it down! Nav room, back them up".

"Roger Captain"

Paige gripped the bench in anger as she glanced over The Mako's stats flashing on screen.

"El, what the fuck is going on with our shields?"

"Shields are critical Captain." Paige almost laughed in frustration at the computers obvious statement.

"No shit! Get me Private Rivers."

There was a small pause and then Caleb's face filled a small screen above her, he began talking immediately.

"Captain, our shields are experiencing a high magnetic pulse with a signature I've never seen before, I can't program the generators to counteract it!".

Paige frowned "What can we do to strengthen them?"

Caleb ran his hand through his hair "I don't know, this pulse, its like nothing I've ever seen, its strong Cap... the shields won't take much more, they'll be down within the hour if we can't boost them".

The Captain stood straight as the reality of what would happen if the shields fell filled her mind.

"Caleb I want you to direct all power to the generators and leave the external lights on, I don't want them to know what we're doing"

The Tech officer stopped typing and looked up "Captain?...All power?".

"Yes everything but the weapons and external, this ship has enough power to last months without refuelling, that should boost the shields enough."

Caleb open his mouth to reply but closed it quickly when he noticed the expression on Paige's face. "Yes Captain!" he said before the screen blinked off.

"El send out a blackout warning across all decks"

Paige looked over to Emily who was focused on the holographic projection of the main enemy ship.

"It's about to get really dark in here..." She barely finished the sentence as the lights switched off.

El's voice sounded but was softer and in a lower tone than usual,

"Emergency power activated."

A few buttons and switches stayed lit up, flashing in a rhythmic pattern but were unable to shed any light into the now completely blacked out room.

Paige held her hand out instinctively as she heard Emily stand up, she felt the other girl take hold and move to stand close beside her.

"Shields at 56% and holding" El reported.

Paige let out a breath and she felt Emily turn towards her.

"Paige, those ships...I think I know what they are doing, I mean, I've seen this tactic before...".

Even though she couldn't see her face, Emily knew Paige was frowning and wanted to reach up and smooth over the small crinkle that formed at the top of her nose.

"You've seen it before? Where did..." Paige paused for a second as the realisation hit her.

"Oh shit are you telling me these are Daniels men?".

"Yes, I think so, I've seen them do this before, the big ship is actually a decoy, it fires hard and gives the illusion it's the main force but while we focus our offence on it the smaller ships take down the shields with The Pulse... and by the time the main ship is down, it's to late".

"The Pulse?" Paige questioned not liking the sound of it.

"Yes, the way The Mako's shields fell so fast, I don't think it could be anything else".

"Ok, what exactly is it and how can I stop it?".

Emily took a breath before speaking.

"It's tech given to Daniel by the Shibions a few years ago. They were planning on taking as many military ships as they could in a combined attack on the Corps. I don't know the fine details but The Pulse is a weapon designed specifically to take down Corps ships like The Mako by targeting the power source of the shields while remaining undetected. If Caleb wasn't so good at his job you probably wouldn't have even known the generators were the target".

Emily felt the tension running through the Captain's body.

"Fucking Shibions!" Paige let go of Emily's hand and strode over to a small green button lit up in the darkness, the manual communication button, and pressed it.

"Fighters, get on what ever smaller ship has the lowest heat reading, this is a critical order".

"Roger Captain, we've taken out the main ships primary weapon".

"Five by five crew but it's not the main ship, the smaller one generating the least power output is your priority, The Mako will take care of the rest".

"Target acquired Captain, we're moving in for the kill".

Emily moved to Paige's side and took her hand again and the Captain turned to her in the darkness.

"I assumed the ship holding The Pulse would be trying to go under the radar by seeming less powerful, turning its externals and cosmetic power off".

Emily nodded even though Paige could not see her.

"You assumed right. This tactic was talked about a lot but they never actually got use The Pulse before you arrested Daniel. The guys on these ships are usually lost without him, you must have really pissed them off to get them out here".

Paige huffed dismissively "Good", she pressed the button once more, "Nav room take out the large ship's secondary".

A distant hum could be heard as The Mako's guns moved to change target.

"Captain the target has been disabled and it seems the second small ship is pulling away, orders?". The fighter's voice was almost dulled out by the other fighters cheers on the channel.

"Let them go, I want that disabled ship, rope it and bring it into the ship dock"

"Roger that".

It was only moments before another voice filled the room.

"Captain the large ship is defenseless and on the brink of shut-down, are you wanting a take over? Shall we board her?".

Paige had known it wouldn't take long for The Mako to pick off the decoy ship and had made her decision when making the order.

"No, I want it in pieces, I want anyone on board to know nothing but fear in the last moments of their life. They dealt with Shibions and against us and this is the consequence". She spoke directly and her tone so clam Emily felt a little unnerved.

The Navigator was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Captain, they've surrendered..."

Paige let go of Emily's hand and moved away from her.

"Take them down, now".

The Navigator knew better than to continue questioning the orders.

It was silent in the room for a few moments before it lit up with a flash of white light as the enemy ship began imploding into pieces.

Emily was taken back by what she saw in the split second, Paige was standing looking into the black space beyond the window, her eyes dark and face devoid of all emotion. Emily stepped towards the taller woman but stopped as the room was flooded with light as the power buzzed back into the ship.

Caleb's face filled the screen once more.

"Power is being directed normally and shields are holding, there is a little damage externally but nothing we can't travel with until Curo", he looked up "Nice one Cap...oh hey Emily." He smiled as he noticed the brunette in the room.

"Hey" She smiled back but it was obvious her attention was on Paige, who continued to stand still as she spoke.

"I want double radar out until we dock, there's no excuse why those ships caught us off guard like that Private".

The smile fell from Caleb's face "Right Captain, I'll stay on it" The screen went black without any of the usual conversation.

Emily fought past her anxiety and moved to Paige, taking her hand again, running her thumb over her knuckles.

"Paige" She wanted the other girl to look at her. "Paige" She put her hand on the side of her face and turned her head until their eyes met.

Paige blinked and looked as though she was surprised to see Emily.

"Paige, talk to me." Emily spoke softly. She had an idea what had caused the change in the Captain.

Emotion was once again in her brown eyes as Paige sighed.

"Emily, it's safe to go back to your room now, so you can leave." She tried hard to be dismissive but failed as her voiced cracked as she spoke.

Emily shook her head "I'm not going anywhere."

Paige stepped backwards, away from the brunette,

"I have to be like this from now on, I just ordered go knows how many people to their deaths, the ones who just attacked a military ship will be on-board and I have to do things that most people wouldn't consider decent, I can't be your friend, I can't be anything to you right now." Paige tried to move further away but Emily pulled her close.

"I don't think it's possible for you to not be anything to to me. I don't care what you have to do"

Paige swallowed and tried not to let the emotional conflict going on in her head affect her actions.

"Em...I can't.."

"Shhh" Emily stopped her and rested her head on the taller girls chest. "Just promise you'll come back to me."

Paige closed her eyes as she tried to imprint every detail of this moment into her memory. Emily's warm body pressed against her, the smell of her hair, the beat of her heart against her own.

She didn't want to remember the heavy silence between them and the promise she knew she could not make.


	9. Chapter 7

Paige could almost smell the grease in his hair as she leaned over the table towards the prisoner.

"If you don't cooperate your life is going to become very difficult." Her voice was steady, disguising the anger and disgust she was feeling.

He sneered as he leant in to meet her.

"Bring it on, I'm liking the attention." He looked down to her chest as he spoke.

The Captain sat back down while keeping eye contact.

"You're here because your ship mates have pointed you out as the guy to speak to, in other words, they've ratted you out." Her face remained stoic.

He was still looking her up and down, smiling smugly and it took all the will power she had not to knock him off the chair.

"If I talk what do I get in return?"

"I'll make sure your cell mate likes to snuggle." It was Paige's turn look smug.

"Fuck you." He folded his arms across his chest and Paige clenched her fists unconsciously.

"We know you've been dealing with the Shibions, so you won't even get a trial. You'll be sent straight to Kolasis where you can explain to Daniel how you lost 3 ships and most of his men to us."

The man's face grew a little pale at that scenario, "I've had no dealings with the Shibions, that was all Daniel, besides when was it a crime to have transactions with them?"

"It's not but when the ship you're running is harbouring illegal equipment, unsanctioned and unregistered with the Corps you're going to have big problems."

"It's not my ship". His eyes were darting around the room nervously and Paige felt like a cat watching her mouse slowly die.

"Tell me why you risked everything and attacked us." She was staring him down, not giving him a chance to regain his confidence.

He licked his lips and shifted in his chair.

"If I talk, I want to be sent anywhere but Kolasis."

The Captain smiled. "Of course, I'll see you're sent to the working camp, somewhere Daniel Jones has no chance of going."

She of course, was lying though her teeth and the thought of sending him to Kolasis was the only reason she had not strangled him already. The man sighed and hung his head for a moment. He was a regular looking guy, medium build with some muscle, his straggly hair and stubble revealing the time he had spent on ship was longer then planned. He looked up and began speaking.

"My name is Rize and I've been a Navigator for Daniel for almost ten years. In all those years the only one constant I knew was the hate Daniel had for the Corps, in particular The Mako and her Captain."

Paige's face was emotionless as he spoke, so far he hadn't revealed anything new.

"Every time Daniel had a plan, the one he swore was going to get him on top, it was always stopped by the Corps, the crew always from The Mako. To be honest, he was kind of obsessed with taking you down, almost everything we did led back to The Mako. When we took the recruit ship he was clear nothing was to happen to Fields. I couldn't believe we pulled that off, it was a real morale booster." He smiled faintly as he remembered.

The mention of Emily's name had Paige on alert as she sat on the edge of her chair, ready to wipe the smile off his face. She remained silent, not wanting to let her interest show.

"After that Daniel calmed down a bit, he was happy he had your girl and she was coming around to our way of thinking. It wasn't hard to see she hated the Corps just as much as we did after a few years of abandoning her."

Paige's heart was beating so fast she was sure he would hear it, her girl? She let him continue.

"About a year ago he started dealing with a rogue group of Shibions who were developing weapons and tech outside of sanction. He had Fields with him the entire time, she knew just as much as he did, that's why we came back for her. We figured she could take Daniel's place, we had all this stuff and had no idea how to use it. When we heard The Mako was heading to Curo we knew we had to move now or miss the opportunity." He shrugged as she finished, like he had just been talking about what he had for lunch.

Paige stood up and walked to his side, looking down at him.

"You risked all your men and the only ships you had left just for this Fields girl?"

He nodded "She's the closes thing to having Daniel back."

"Why did Daniel take her in the first place, there were plenty of other officers on that ship."

He gave her a confused looked "I just said how much he hated you, I guess he thought turning your girlfriend against the Corps would hurt you, make you quit or something."

"He thought Emily was my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, some shit he dug up using the Shibions communication hacker, old messages you had sent between each other when you were younger." He laughed "I told him he was crazy, she was probably just some ass you were chasing but he thought different. When the Shibions handed over the weapons he asked for, his plan was to have her captain the ships that took The Mako down."

Paige was trying to process what she had just heard, Emily had been targeted because of the messages they had shared, it didn't make sense, there had been nothing revealing in them.

The man looked to the door and back.

"Where is Fields anyway, I didn't see her in the cells, I want to see her before I'm taken anywhere."

Paige's eyes flashed with anger at the thought of him going anywhere near Emily. She gripped his shoulder.

"Do yourself a favour and forget any plans you had of ever seeing her, if I have to hear you say even her last name again, I'm going to knock you to the floor."

He look surprised for a second before grinning,

"So Daniel was right all along and now Emily's still got you pining away, hows it feel to have your girlfriend fighting for the other team...so to speak."

Paige's grip in his shoulder became like a vice, her knuckles grew white as he grimaced in pain.

"Emily is the reason your ship is sitting in my dock, the reason your men are sitting in my cells. I know all about the Pulse, which now thanks to you, belongs to the Corps."

He made a face like he had just tasted something awful.

"Fields you fucking traitor", he looked the Captain up and down once more, "Did she open her legs as wide as her mouth?"

Paige hit him hard, blood splashing on the floor as his lip busted open. She leaned in close,

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, I didn't quite hear you." The Captain was barely containing her anger as she baited him for another reason to hit him.

He spat a wad of blood and spit on the floor,

"Emily is a..." He was cut off by Paige's fist connecting with his face again, this time she had aimed more deliberately and felt his nose break on the impact. When she wasn't satisfied she hit him another three times until his head hung limply to the side, unconscious.

She took a few steps back and motioned for the officers watching through the mirrored wall to remove the prisoner.

She flexed her fist and gritted her teeth as the pain blossomed through her hand, the redness across her knuckles already turning to bruises.

"Bring the next one in." Paige said as the officers carried out the unconscious man.

* * *

Emily looked to the Mess Hall door for the tenth time in a few minutes.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Emily, people are going to get freaked out if you keep eye balling them as they enter."

Emily picked at her food as she apologised.

Aria placed a hand over Emily's to get her attention "Hey."

Emily looked up with worry in her eyes.

"If your waiting for Captain McCullers I think you're going to be disappointed, she's got a lot of crap hitting the wall at the moment, I doubt we'll see her again until we dock."

"Your saw her today?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we had a debrief this morning..." Emily looked back to her food at Aria's answer.

"But I wouldn't take it personally if she hasn't seen you, like I said, I doubt she's even left the holding cells since yesterday."

Emily nodded and then pushed her plate away, it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

Another few minutes of awkward silence followed before Emily decided to leave the group and go for a walk.

After what had happened with Paige and not being able to see or talk to her and the upcoming reunion with her parents, Emily's mind was racing.

She played with the charm around her neck as she walked, not noticing where she was headed until bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry" Emily said as she looked up at Toby.

He was looking much better than the last time they had met, the colour was back in his face and not so sleep deprived. It didn't stop Emily from freezing like a deer in the headlights, waiting for the boy to once again express his anger towards her.

Surprisingly he gave her one of his small crooked smiles.

"Emily, I was hoping I would see you before we got to Curo." He looked down at this hands before running them through his hair.

"I'm really sorry about the last time you saw me, about what I said, I didn't mean it."

Emily relaxed a little and smiled sadly.

"It's ok, I understand."

He shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, I was just frustrated and you were the closest thing to the people who hurt Spencer...I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Emily continued to play with the pendant, she was a little nervous as emotional situations were something she wasn't completely used to yet.

Toby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look I gotta go clean up the mess those idiots made of our ship but I'm here if you want to talk, I don't want things to be bad between us."

Emily smiled and nodded.

Toby walked away but before he was out of ear shot he called over his shoulder "Spencer is awake right now."

* * *

The pain she felt in her hand was now like a wave soothing her anger as she pressed the man's sweaty forehead against the table.

"Please don't piss me off." Paige said between clenched teeth.

The mad raised his hands up off the table as much as he could in an act of surrender.

"I swear man, I don't know nothing, they hired me a few months ago to ride with them and I only did it for the pay."

Paige twisted her fist into a pressure point on his neck and he yelped out in pain.

"I swear! It's the first work I found in a long time, shit is real on Lutis and I've got a kid to feed!"

The Captain released her grip and fell back into her chair.

"Take him out." She ordered the officer standing in the corner.

"Please ma'am, let me get back to my family." The scrawny man pleaded one more time before he was shoved out of the room.

Paige stood up and walked to the mirrored wall, she knew the room on the other side was empty as she stared at herself. He fist was a bloody mess as it hit the cold surface, leaving a red smudge across her reflection.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you care about any of these people, they're worthless. You're supposed to be a Captain...you're worthless."

The girl staring back at her was cold, blank and detached, reflecting what she was attempting to embody.

* * *

Emily opened the door as quietly as possible, Spencer was laying on the bed facing away from the entrance and she was unable to see if the other girl was awake or not. Holding the door until it clicked shut Emily stood still, unsure whether to approach the bed or not.

"Did you remember my coffee this time?" Spencer said without turning over.

Emily contemplated leaving in the few seconds she had before the other girl realised she wasn't who she was expecting. Taking a breath, Emily willed her feet to take a few steps towards the bed.

"Hi...Spencer" Her voice was quiet.

Spencer instantly set up facing Emily, her eyes wide.

"Emily!" Spencer said as she looked the other girl up and down, almost as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. After a few moments her expression grew soft and tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Em" She tilted her head to the side and smiled "Hi."

Emily felt tears in her own eyes as she watched Spencer become emotional at seeing her.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" Emily wasn't sure on what to say and Spencer shook her head.

"I'm fine but can you please come over here and give me a hug?"

Emily moved to the side of the bed opposite to Spencer's injured arm and gently hugged her. At first she felt awkward but it only took a few seconds before she was holding on as tightly as the other girl.

"We looked for so long, I tried to find you...I'm sorry." Spencer whispered as she hugged the other girl with her unhurt arm.

Emily didn't bother to wipe away the tears now streaming down her face.

"Spencer, I know what you did, what you tried to do for me, you don't have to apologise for anything."

Spencer pulled back and pushed a stand of hair behind Emily's ear.

"Can you stay for a while?"

Emily answered by moving a chair close to the bed and sitting down.

* * *

Caleb typed codes into the holographic keyboard in front of him.

"These are definitely illegal input codes Captain but I don't know why El wouldn't have picked them up in our system."

Paige rubbed the back of her neck as she stood beside him.

"I need you to find out what, when and how they accessed anything. This is supposed to be one of the most advanced military ships in this sector and a bunch of fucking Shibion thugs hacked our system."

The Shibions had been regarded as a hostile race at one point in time but had redeemed themselves over the hundred years of their dealings with humans. The Corps had utilised their high intelligence in the development and modification of military technology. The Shibion leaders had agreed not to work for anyone else in return for protection. Shibions never really understood violence.

Caleb could feel the tension radiating from the Captain as he eyed her bruised knuckles.

"Thugs maybe but still Shibions, I don't think we'll ever truly be as advanced as they are. I was reading the other day about this new..."

"Find out what I need to know and send it over asap, no one else is to see it." Paige cut the officer off before she lost the last bit of patience she had left.

Caleb saluted as she left the room "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Paige leaned on the tiled wall of her shower and let the hot water turn her skin red. She had given up on trying to shut out the thoughts running through her mind and hoped a long shower would help her relax. She squeezed her eyes shut as willed herself to take control of her emotions, her fists clamped together as she let out a groan of frustration.

As the quiet room felt like it couldn't get any smaller she shut the water off and got dressed for bed. El informed her there were six unheard messages and a number of requests from Crew Management waiting for her approval.

"Shit". She swore out loud as she looked over the requests and realised they needed to be approved before reaching Curo, which was in 18 hours.

She sat at the desk wondering why she even bothered to entertain the idea she would get some sleep tonight.

As she signed off on the requests images of Curo flashed into her mind. She had mixed feelings about the citadel she had grown up on. Amongst all the other military brats and their families she had always felt out of place, The Mako was what she considered home now.

A small beep from the door pulled her from her thoughts. Frowning she got up to see who it would be at this time. A mixture of emotions ran through her as Emily's face filled the small screen on the door. The guilt, regret and sadness made her shoulders feel even heavier as the happiness and excitement had her stomach flipping. She steeled herself as the door slid open.

"Emily, what can I do for you?" Paige kept her voice level, she was an expert at it now.

Emily began to say something but stopped, a look of hurt and confusion flashing over her face.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up.

"Paige, can I come in?"

Paige crossed her own arms over her chest to stop herself from reaching out to the other girl. She stood aside and let Emily into the room.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Emily sighed and sat on the edge of Paige's bed.

"I haven't seen you in almost two days..."

"I've been a little busy Emily, dealing with everything after the attack, I can't just drop everything because you want to see me." Paige was still standing near the door.

"I just wanted to know that you're okay, I thought you might like to talk." Emily was looking at her with a look of such care and acceptance Paige could barely stand the space between them.

She walked to her desk and pretended to look over the screen.

"I'm fine and I don't need to talk about anything." Both girls wondered who she was trying to convince.

More silence.

"Emily, I told you I can't do this." Paige felt her resolve fading and it annoyed her, she needed to stay impassive to deal with the men in the Holding Cells

"We'll be in Curo by this time time tomorrow." Emily played with her necklace. "I'll be seeing my parents."

Paige could hear the conflict in the other girls voice and didn't stop herself this time from closing the distance between them. Sitting next to her on the bed and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Talk to me Em." She said as she placed her arm around the other girl.

Emily leaned into her and Paige forgot about the rest of the universe for a while.

* * *

A sharp pain woke Paige abruptly as she winced in pain. She had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall with Emily curled up in her lap. She tried not to wake the other girl as she manoeuvred into a better position, realising it was impossible when she felt their hands still linked together. She brushed the hair back from Emily's face and shook her head at the situation, she had sworn to herself to become any closer to Emily, she should have known how difficult that would be.

Emily turned over looking up at the Captain.

"Good morning." She said with a sleepy smile.

Paige became shy. "Hey." She responded quietly.

Emily sat up and pulled her hair over one shoulder as she face The Captain.

"You're beautiful." Paige said without hesitation then immediately felt embarrassed at her out burst, looking down to her hands.

Emily smiled and took Paige's hands into her own.

"Officer McCullers you are required in the Communications Room immediately."

Paige made a sound of frustration as she buried her head in Emily's shoulder.

"Noooo, go away El!". She said as Emily laughed.

Paige's playful mood switched quickly to serious as she sat up.

"El, repeat that."

"Officer McCullers is required in the Communications Room immediately as directed by Lt. General McCullers and Major Connelly."

Paige frowned "Officer McCullers?". She got up off the bed and pulled her Captain's uniform out of the locker in the corner of the room.

"Em, I'm sorry but I have to go." She was pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail.

Emily nodded, realising the importance of the message.  
"Come and find me when your done please?"

Paige gave her a quick kiss as she left "I pity anyone who tries to stop me."

* * *

"Captain Robinson will take over duties on The Mako while this matter is dealt with." General Connelly spoke to Paige via the large screen in the Communications Room.

"You will remain on Curo until further notice, you are dismissed."

Paige saluted and waited for the screen to go black before punching the nearest wall.

She leaned her head against the wall as a strangled sob escaped between her deep breaths.

A voice came from a smaller screen behind her.

"Captain, are you okay?" It was Caleb, he had been calling to speak to her about the Shibion codes but was taken back at seeing Paige in such a raw state.

"I'm not your Captain any more." She said as she pulled off the Captain's jacket she had been wearing and dropping it to the floor as she walked out.


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I'm back :) Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but they'll probably this length from now on, it'll make time between updates shorter. Also this chapter is kind of a set up for whats to come sooo yeah. Enjoy and thanks for reading 3**

* * *

It had been strange, saying goodbye to her friends standing in the hallway of a Corps ship again. There were no unsure moments or awkward hugs like she'd expected. It was nice and finally felt normal.

Aria, Hannah, Toby and Spencer had all met Emily before de boarding, to make sure she was okay and to make plans to meet up on their time off.

"Thanks for checking up on me guys but I'll be okay." Emily said to the group standing in front of her.

"Yeah yeah, we know but maybe we're not so tough." Spencer said smiling up from the wheelchair she was sitting in. Her arm still encased in the rectangular metal box now resting on a small table attached to the chair.

Emily smiled back then frowned a little when she realised someone was missing.

"Where's Caleb?" She directed the question towards Hannah.

The blonde girl sighed "Oh he came into my room ranting something about needing to find Captain McCullers, grabbed his bag and left. Knowing those two their probably off saving someone's day." She finished rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Paige isn't coming either?" Emily said, the disappointment in her voice obvious.

The group shrugged and Emily began scanning the crowds of people making their way towards the exit bay. The massive doors were open and she could see glimpses of people waiting outside in the docking area. She stood on her tip toes to see over everyone, a familiar face flashed between the heads and oversized bags sitting on shoulders and Emily felt her stomach flip. It wasn't who she was looking for but the face made her forget anything else and made her way towards it.

Mr and Mrs Fields were standing with their arms around each other, their faces filled with nervous excitement.

Emily forgot everything as she dropped her bag and disappeared into their open arms.

* * *

"Paige will stop for a second and talk to me?" Caleb stood beside the Captain as she shoved her personal belongings into a bag.

"I've already told you everything." She didn't look at him as she spoke.

Caleb shook his head in confusion "What exactly do you mean, you're no longer Captain?"

Paige paused for second, controlling the surge of emotions that threatened to take her over, her eyes burned from wanting to cry and her muscles ached from the built up tension but she refused to give in to them.

"I was relieved of my duties, I am no longer Captain of the Mako, or any other ship, I'm an officer stationed at Curo until further notice," She gave the room a last look before closing her bag and walking into the hall.

Caleb was getting impatient with her demeanour and a little nervous. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

"No longer Captain? Paige, what happened?" His voice was full of care and worry and it took all Paige was not to break down.

She looked at him for the first time in their conversation and he saw how tried she was.

"Just leave me alone Caleb." She shrugged off his hand and walked away leaving the technician alone in the hall.

* * *

The small room Paige had been assigned was grey and almost bare, apart from the bed, sink a table and a solitary chair the room was empty. It suited her mood perfectly and she tried to ignore the rooms only saving grace, a magnificent view of one of the citadels parks. Although most of its trees were holographic they still looked nice. Paige picked up a control pad from the table and pressed the necessary button to make a dark blind slowly roll over the window to block out the view and more importantly, the rest of the world.

She commanded the lights to switch on and was immediately blinded by their white light.

"Agh, dim!" Paige called out as she squeezed her eyes shut but the light penetrating through her eyelids barely changed.

"Dimmer." She said in a tone almost as if she were talking to a child. The light did dull but not enough, she sighed.

"Dimmest." The lights went to a safe level and she opened her eyes to let a tear fall. She felt very silly at that point in time for missing a certain AI's voice.

Swiping at the tear she picked up her bag and dumped it's contents on the bed. Besides sleepwear and stuff she wore to exercise in the only other clothes in there belonged to the Corps. They all had Captain colours and would have to be returned in exchange for officer sets. She pushed them and that thought aside for now. Placing her few belongings away made Paige realise how little she actually owned outside of the Mako and more forebodingly how desperately she needed to go shopping.

She glanced around for a catalogue that would enable her to order everything she needed without having to leave the room. After looking through empty draws and shelves she resigned to the fact she would have to go to the commerce area eventually. There was a small foods hamper next to the sink with a Corps symbol on it but it would only last her a few days at best.

The hamper did confuse her a little, were they congratulating her on being demoted?

A beep from the door announced a visitor and Paige had every intention of ignoring it, until it beeped a second and third time. She hit the open button without checking the screen to see who it was and the door slid open to a grinning teenage boy.

"Hey newbie!" He slapped her on the shoulder then took a step back.

"Whoa you're a tall one!"

Paige raised her eyebrow "Excuse me?".

His pale face began to colour under her scrutiny.

"Uh, I just mean you don't look like a recruit".

Paige blinked, "Why would I look like a recruit?".

He gave her a quizzical look, "This is a recruit dormitory", he said it almost sounding like a question.

"Most of us on this hall are second years but this room has been vacant for a while and when I saw someone moved in I just assumed sorry."

He looked away now embarrassed for his initial frankness.

Paige leaned out of her doorway and looked up and down the hall.

"A recruit dormitory." She said aloud to herself as if she should have known when she first entered the the building.

The boy snapped his attention back to her, making the black floppy hair on his head bounce around.

"Yeah are you sure you're in the right place?"

Paige tried to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Yes I'm sure." She stepped back into the room.

"Hey wait," The boy called after her, "My name is Xane anyway," he held out his hand.

Paige looked at his hand then back to him, even in her bad mood she couldn't take it out on him.

She clasped his hand "Cap..." She paused and frowned, "Uh Paige, I'm Paige," she quickly dropped his hand.

"Hi Paige!" He smiled, "Well if you need help with anything just let me know, I've been on this hall since I started and know it pretty well."

Paige nodded and watched a group of young recruits walk past in their uniforms. She subconsciously stood up straight and started to make a mental list of all the loose shirts and unpolished shoes.

Xane looked at her strangely as she starred.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He turned to leave.

Paige nodded again and added "Get your hair cut recruit."

He immediately responded with a "Yes ma'am" and almost stood to attention.

They shared a confused look before turning away from each other.

Paige leaned against the closed door and sighed.

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at what had just happened. Eyeing the supply basket on the bench she walked over and pulled out a small card. She read the printed words.

'Welcome to the Corps!'

She smiled bitterly before slamming the basket into the bin.

* * *

Emily stood and looked out of the window in front of her. The night sky was dark except for a slight blue glow shinning over the roof tops of the other houses coming from the distant city district. She wrapped her arms around herself even though the room she was in was quite warm.

She leaned against the wall and wondered what was going on in the houses around her. Were the families settling in for the night, sharing 'good nights' and 'sweet dreams'? It hadn't been like that for her. Emily's parents had not left her side since she had arrived.

She had expected that of course but what she hadn't was the over whelming need to be alone. Her mother had asked reassurance at every moment and Emily smiled and agreed to the things they had planned. After a quiet dinner Emily excused herself and closed herself away in her old room. Her old belongings had been packed away in boxes that were stacked against the wall. A few of them were opened, the tape ripped back and some items poking out, as if someone had remembered something and needed it suddenly. She ignored them for now, the tape holding back more than just forgotten possessions.

The wallpaper and carpet were all that was left of her old room, the only furniture in the room, a bed and a small lamp table were new and looked like they'd never been used. In fact it felt like the room had been packed up and forgotten, it smelt like a motel room. Emily was relived the room had not been left the same, it was something she had been fearing since she found out she was going home. It would have felt wrong sleeping in that room, she wasn't that girl any more and never would be, something her parents were still trying to figure out.

A soft knock lifted Emily from her thoughts and she opened the door to her mother's smiling face.

"Emily, are you comfortable?" She glanced to the boxes "I'm sorry about those...we just didn't know what to do..."

Emily shook her head "It's okay, I'm fine...this is nice."

Pam took Emily's hand and smiled, "You just let me know if you need anything OK, this must be a lot to take in."

"Yeah it's a little surreal but I'm alright," she squeezed her hand "Thanks to you."

Pam sighed happily as tears gathered in her eyes, she pulled Emily into a tight hug.

"See you in the morning, are we still on for some shopping?"

Emily smiled and nodded.

Pam walked away as Wayne approached, he kissed Emily on the forehead and whispered,

"Goodnight baby."

Emily closed the door and moved over to sit on the window seat and looked back out to the other houses. Maybe her night had been just like theirs.

* * *

Paige swiped the black band on her wrist over the screen on the counter effectively paying for the items that were now on their way to her room. She had travelled to the commercial district as early as she could, hoping to miss the crowds and anyone she might know.

She thanked the synthetic clerk who replied with a recorded advertisement. Turning away she quickly made her way to the exit as other shoppers began to trickle in.

As she stood waiting for a public transport car she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Captain McCuller's?"

Paige turned around and faced the shorter woman standing beside her.

"Mrs Fields, hello."

Pam smiled. "Yes, I thought that was you." She looked at Paige and it was obvious she was fighting the urge to pull her into a hug.

"I haven't had the chance to speak with you since...everything happened, to thank you."

Paige crossed her arms, "That's not necessary, I just did my job."

"Uh.." Pam faltered at the younger girls demeanour. "Well I would really love to thank you personally, I know you went far beyond what you job requires and now we have Emily back", Pam began to tear up "And I know she would love to have you over, perhaps for dinner some time?"

Paige's eyes flicked to the other woman at the mention of Emily's name.

"How is she?," She asked quietly.

Mrs. Fields grabbed Paige's hand, "I think she is doing okay." She smiled sadly.

Paige swallowed and tried to sort though all the things swirling in her head.

"Mum?"

Paige's thoughts froze.

Pam turned around "Emily honey, look who I found!"

As Emily looked at her, Paige considered diving into the nearest car and demanding it drive without stopping.

"Paige", Emily now stood in front of her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Paige crossed her arms again, "Are you settling in OK?"

Emily nodded "Yeah."

Pam watched as the girls awkwardly spoke to each other.

"I'll go start some shopping, I'll just be over there." She pointed to a store close by .

Emily smiled and watched her Mother walk away.

"Paige.." she stepped closer to the taller girl but Paige kept her distance.

"Hey uh, I have to go, tell your Mum I said bye." She turned towards the cars.

"Paige wait" Paige stopped but didn't turn around, "Can we talk please, I haven't seen you since..." She pulled on Paige's arm in an attempt to get her to turn around.

"Hey, what's going on with you? Why aren't you talking to me?"

Paige glanced over her shoulder, "I just really have to go," a car hovered down from above and opened it's door. "I'm sorry." She said quietly glancing at the brunette.

Emily watched the car drift up and disappear into the traffic.

* * *

Paige placed the last of her shopping away and fell onto the small bed. The room was quiet and dark and she tried to ignore the blinking light on the communication console that had been flashing at her since she got back.

Sighing she got up and read the message as it scrolled onto the screen.

'Paige, please contact me at your nearest convenience, Lt. General McCullers'.

She pressed the return call button and prepared herself. After a few moments her Father's face flicked onto the screen.

"Paige, hello."

Paige nodded "What can I help you with Lt. General?." She didn't expect to exchange pleasantries.

Her Father pursed his lips as if stealing himself for a moment.

"How are you?"

Paige almost laughed at hearing that question for the third time that morning.

"I'm fine," she shrugged.

Nick knew his daughter was lying, there was no possible way she was fine with what had transpired over the last few days. It had been so long since he'd had to deal with emotional issues with her and he was unsure on how to continue.

"Have you heard from The Board?"

Paige turned away and walked over to the small table"I think they've said all they need to say to me."

Her Father's eyes followed her across the room "Where are you right now?"

"In my room?"

"Are you in official lodgings?"

"Yes, I've already made friends with my fellow recruits." She said with a forced smiled.

"They've put you in a recruit dormitory?" He said almost to himself and looking away.

Paige spread her arms as if presenting the room to an audience.

Nick frowned in thought for a moment, "Contact me if you need anything." He said before ending the communication.

Paige leaned on the table seething, her fists pressed against it in anger. She grimaced as the pressure became painful and the empty conversation she had just had played in her mind.

"What the fuck would I need from you Dad? Kindness? Honesty? A glimmer of emotion?" she said out loud, the bitterness in her voice echoing thought out the room.

She breathed deeply trying to expel her anger just as the door tone sounded. She sighed in frustration and punched the button to open the door, fully expecting Xane to be her visitor. Paige blinked in surprise as Emily stood on the other side of the doorway.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" She said before she could sensor her harsh tone.

"I wanted to see you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I asked Caleb to help me find you, why haven't you spoken to anyone since we got back? They are worried about you, Caleb especially."

"He had no right to tell you that and you shouldn't have come."

"Paige, why are you being like this? Are you okay?"

There it was again, that meaningless question.

"What do you want from me Emily? I can't be your friend, I've just lost The Mako and everything I've worked for and now your here to what? Talk about your feelings? I can't do that. I should never have gotten so close to you, I should never have kissed you, I should never have fallen in...I wish I could take it all back."

Emily stared at the other girl speechless as the words settled in her mind. Unable to respond she turned away, hiding her pain.

Paige pressed her forehead against the door as it slid shut. Her shoulders slumped down and as she spoke. The hoarseness of her voice making it sound almost like a whisper "I'm sorry."


End file.
